Deadly Connection
by Janis B
Summary: The kids get into an altercation with a boy at school whose father the Rangers are investigating ***Chapter 8 STORY COMPLETE***
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

_"Deadly Connections"_

Janis Boisclair

jboisclair@rogers.com

_Chapter 1_

_The Confrontation_

__

_Northwest Elementary School_

Alex Walker brought her car to a stop outside the children's elementary school opening the door to head for the office where she had been summoned.

"Alex?"

She turned around to see Erica Trivette running to catch up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Got a phone call, you?" Erica questioned.

"Ladies." They both turned to see Gage standing there reaching for the door to open it for them.

"Piper?" they both asked at the same time.

"Sydney got a phone call…"

"As did we," Alex confirmed.

"Then I guess we had better go and see what the three musketeers have been up to this time," Erica sighed turning to lead the way to the principal's office.

Danny Walker and Marcus Trivette sat side by side waiting for their mothers to appear. Both jumped up running to them when they came in the office door both talking non-stop at the same time. Gage side stepped the four of them and walked over to the secretary's desk.

"Hi Pat where is she?" he asked the secretary who smiled nodding towards the closed door.

Principal Hart's door opened and his daughter stood in the doorway looking at her shoes. 

"Piper?" Gage questioned.

"Daddy," she replied keeping her head down.

"You want to tell me why I had to leave work and come down to school today?"

"It wasn't my fault Daddy," she cried out looking up at him at the same time displaying one of the best shiners Gage had seen in a long time.

"Honey what happened?" Gage asked her crouching down in front of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If I could have everyone step into my office," Principal Hart said stepping back so everyone could go inside. Gage had picked up his daughter and carried her inside while Alex and Erica followed with their sons.

There were two more mothers in the office with their boys waiting for the rest to arrive. Principal Hart began making the introductions but before he could finish Mattie Davis cut in directing her anger at Gage. "Texas Ranger you should know better did you teach your daughter that martial arts stuff so she could pick on who ever she wants."

"Excuse me Mrs. Davis is it?" Gage cut back in. "We teach our children self defence, I instruct our son and my wife instructs our daughter we certainly don't teach them to beat up on people for the fun of it."

"Besides Leon jumped Piper," Marcus spoke up in Piper's defence.

"Did not!" Leon exclaimed

"Did too! Danny came back just as loud.

"That's quite enough children," Principal Hart called out above the din that was rising. "We have zero tolerance in this school for fighting," he continued on so I suggest that you all impress upon your children that fighting is not allowed in school. They will all have three days at home to have time to think it over while they serve suspension."

The principal was interrupted by a sharp knocking on the door followed by the door swinging open and John Stewart admitting himself uninvited into the room. He directed himself at Gage, Erica and Alex, "That isn't good enough I want charges laid," he demanded. He had just come from the nurse's office where his son David lay resting after being hit hard in the nose.

"You people know the law I'm sure or do you think yourself above the law where your children are concerned?" Stewart continued on.

"Mr…"

"Stewart," Principal Hart filled in for Alex.

"Mr. Stewart," Alex began again. "From what I have gathered from my son and daughter in the last few weeks you would have a hard time making any charges against our children stick. Your son is a bully and I'm surprised that someone hasn't knocked the stuffing out of him before now."

Stewart's face turned almost purple with anger and he took a step towards Alex. Gage quickly set Piper down and put himself between Alex and Stewart.

"My ruling stands," Principal Hart interjected, "and I'll see a full investigation is launched into these allegations."

"Maybe it is the parents I should be pressing the charges against," Stewart shouted trying to side step Gage to get in Alex's face once more.

Erica had stood up beside Alex as Gage began to speak to irate man, "Mr. Stewart this was a school ground fight and I'm sure that if we all take the proper steps at home we can prevent this from happening again. I hope you will empress upon your son that it is not right to strike a girl just like we'll be impressing on our children why they shouldn't be fighting in the school yard or anywhere else."

Gage didn't have time to say any more before Erica Trivette swayed and crumpled to the floor her son crying, "Mom," at the same time.

Alex dropped down beside her friend; Principal Hart picked up the phone and was calling the nurse's office. Gage was on the floor beside Alex pulling his phone to get Erica's husband Jimmy on the line.

Mrs. Anderson the school nurse rushed into the office just as Erica was opening her eyes and tried to sit up. "If I could get everyone to clear the room…" she began kneeling down beside Erica too.

"Danny, Marcus come with Piper and me," Gage was instructing the children as he usher them out of the office along with the other parents and children.

"Uncle Gage what's wrong with my Mom?"  Marcus asked clutching hold of Gage's hand as Gage led them to the few chairs that lined the office wall. Crouching down in front of the boy Gage tried to put aside his fears with what little he knew. "She's just not feeling well Marcus but I talked to your Dad and he is on his way here. He'll probably take your Mom to the doctor and then you will find out what is wrong with her. So you just have to be patient okay?"

Marcus nodded his head agreeing with Gage. "Hey Dad," Piper chirped in, "Remember the last time Mom fainted?" Gage thought back a moment to that time… they had been at the park all day with Chris and Piper and had just gotten home. Syd had been hurrying to get the kids bathed and into bed while he brought the picnic hamper and stuff out of the car. Suddenly he had both kids running to him to come quick that there was something wrong with Mommy. Syd had past out in the hallway. He had picked her up carrying her to their bed where she had slowly come to. He had wanted to take her to emergency but she wouldn't hear tell of it. Two days later they had found out…

"Gage where is she?" Jimmy Trivette cried out as he came racing into the office. 

"Inside with Alex and the school nurse," Gage replied standing up to face his friend who made a beeline to the door.

Erica was sitting up in a chair as Jimmy burst through the door. "Erica?" he questioned.

She looked up hearing his voice her face was ashen and he could see it as he went to her. Even though she was glad he had come for her she bravely told him, "Jimmy I'm fine you didn't have to come all the way down here."

"Yeah where else would I be when Gage calls to tell me you passed out?" her husband quizzed her. 

She weakly smiled back at him, "Gage over reacted."

"Erica Honey you passed out can you just humour Gage and I? Let me take you to get it checked out?" Jimmy smoothly talked Erica into a trip to the doctor's office.

"And when we find out that nothing is wrong you two will stop worrying?"

"When we find out nothing is wrong we'll stop worrying."

"All right but that is the only reason I'm letting you talk me into this James Trivette."

"I know that Erica," Jimmy readily agreed helping her to stand up.

Alex opened the door for Jimmy and Erica to exit.

"Don't worry about Marcus," Gage volunteered standing up as his friends came out of the principal's office.

"Thanks Gage," Trivette told him adding they'd call as soon as they knew something.

"Gage would you mind taking Danny to Walker?" Alex was asking as Trivette and Erica headed down the corridor. "I've got to be in court in thirty minutes."

"No problem Alex I'm on my way back to headquarters from here," Gage told her.

"Now wait a minute you two matters aren't settled here." John Stewart had stood up blocking the doorway so Alex couldn't pass.

"Mr. Stewart I think we are finished here…" Alex began to say only to be cut off.

"You two are not above the law you will be hearing from my lawyer," Stewart bellowed as Gage once again got between him and Alex.

"If you feel that it is necessary to involve your lawyer Mr. Stewart feel free to do so, but for now I suggest you let Mrs. Walker pass," Gage told him in no uncertain terms.

Stewart glared at Gage backing up at the same time to let Alex pass.

_Later On The Way to Ranger Headquarters_

Gage loaded the three children into the car and wheeled out of the school parking lot. 

"Where are we going Dad?" Piper asked noticing that they were heading downtown.

"I thought I might buy you little thugs some lunch and then you could possibly tell me what happened at school today," Gage explained to the kids as he turned into one of the many fast food restaurants.

Once everyone was eating Gage began, "So who is going to tell me what happened?"

All three looked at each other then all three began talking at once. "One at a time, one at a time," Gage shouted above them. "Marcus you start."

"David Stewart started it when we were getting off the buses this morning. He punched Tyler Blackcrow and made him cry. That's when he told him he had no business coming to our school. Then Piper told him to leave Tyler alone that he could come to our school if he wanted. Then the bell rang," Marcus recited.

"David told Piper he was going to make her shut up before the bell rang," Danny added to the story.

Gage shook his head in acknowledgment before asking, "So then what happened?"

"When we came outside for recess David and his friends jumped me Dad," Piper declared. "They were punching me and Marcus and Danny jumped in to help me. But I still kicked David in the nose just like Mommy taught me," she proudly told her father.

Gage's eyes rolled to the ceiling imagining the look on his wife's face when she heard this story.

"When David's nose started to bleed that's when Mrs. Avery came running over," Danny took up the story and she sent Marsha to go and get Mr. Hart. He came running out with Mr. Goldberg and they took us all to the office except David Mrs. Avery took him to the nurse's room."

"Okay guys I think I got this straight and we had better finish up so I can get back to work," Gage told them as they started gathering up the napkins and containers left from their meals.

_Ranger Headquarters_

Gage let the children troop in ahead of him when he got to headquarters. "Hi Mommy," Piper sang out to Sydney.

Both Walker and Sydney looked up at the sound of Piper's voice. "Piper your eye," Syd immediately cried out seeing her daughter's face. The next thing she cried was, "Gage!"

"It's not that bad Syd…" Gage tried to say before she cut him off.

"Not that bad? Gage what happened?" Syd was firing the questions at him.

"It seems that some bullies that Piper told off earlier jumped her. Marcus and Danny were just defending her," Gage was explaining. "They're okay except maybe for David Stewart the head bully. Piper sent him to the nurse's office with a bloody nose after she gave him a kick that Mom taught her." Gage was grinning at Sydney as he threw in the last statement.

"Has anyone heard from Erica and Jimmy?" Alex was asking as she made her way inside the office and over to her husband's desk. 

"Not a word," Walker told her putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"You know it wouldn't surprise me…" Gage had begun to say just as a deliveryman interrupted them.

"I'm looking for Rangers Gage, Trivette and Walker and ADA Alex Walker," the man announced.

"You've found us," Walker told him stepping forward except for Ranger Trivette he's not here."

"I'm here now," Trivette interrupted coming into the office with Erica. He was holding his wife close and smiling from ear to ear.

"Well then these are for you," the deliveryman told them handing each of them an envelope. He tipped his hat saying, "Have a good day," and was gone.

Ripping open the letter they had received they all began to read Alex being the first to utter, "I don't believe this."

Followed by Gage asking, "Is this guy nuts?" Syd took the letter from his hand to read for herself.

"What went on at the school today? And why am I being sued?" Trivette asked looking from Alex to Gage and back to Alex. 

"Look Daddy," Piper suddenly cut in.

"Not right now Honey," Gage replied trying to quiet her interruption while Alex was explaining to the rest what had gone on at the school.

"But look Daddy," she persisted, "David's Dad in on Mom's computer."

Gage was just about to say something more to his daughter to hush her when the words caught his ears. Turning from the rest he walked over to his wife's desk where Piper and the boys were looking at the screen. Standing behind Piper Gage leaned over her like he did with Syd when they were working on a case. Big as life John Stewart's face was plastered on the screen.

"Hey Syd what are you working on here?" he questioned his partner as she walked over to her desk followed by the rest. As everyone gazed at the screen Gage announced, "This is the man who is suing us."

"Danny could you take Marcus and Piper into my office so us grown ups can have a minute before we talk with you three," Walker told his son.

"Yes Dad," Danny replied knowing it wasn't going to be as easy getting past his father as it had been Uncle Gage."

The three children marched into Walker's office and he closed the door behind them before anything else was said.

"Samuel Clay," Walker said looking for a reaction from the group.

"I'll bite," Gage responded, "Who's Samuel Clay?"

"Wait a minute," Trivette cut in, "From up Abilene way? Has a big spread up there thinks he owns everything including the law up around that neck of the woods. Big Dog told me a little about him they had a run in one time or another."

"Sam Clay, CD and Sally Stewart were childhood friends." Gage couldn't help but glance over at the three children sitting in Walker's office before focusing back on what his boss was saying. Both of them were sweet on Sally, CD went off in pursuit of a career as a Ranger and Sam married Sally. 

Although CD tried to be happy for them he just couldn't bear seeing them together and just plain stayed away. That is until Sam started having a few run ins with the law. CD overlooked some of it for Sally's sake but the operation he was running the people he was hurting. He and his people were pressuring the smaller ranches into selling off their land and if they didn't comply they met with an accident of sorts. Barns burned to the ground, herds were destroyed and even murder was committed, CD couldn't turn his back on it any more. He ran Sam in and Sam never forgave him. He made sure that his hatred of CD, me and all Texas Rangers was instilled in his son John Stewart Clay," Walker finished up the story.

"Now Sam is out of prison and back running things with John as his right hand man. That's why his picture is up on my computer screen," Sydney told them. "They aren't in land acquisitions any more per say but while Sam was in jail lets just say John has gotten his hands into quite a few business prostitution, gambling, drugs. He has an accounting firm, which we think is a front to move all the money from his illegal activities through. He stays in the background trying to look as squeaky clean as possible but according to a witness John can get pretty volatile when provoked."

 "He also knows the Rangers are keeping a close watch on him since Sam got out of prison," Walker finished up the briefing.

"And that is why John jumped at the chance to bring charges against us over a school yard fight," Alex added.

Suddenly Sydney caught sight of Erica she had leaned against the desk her eyes closing, "Erica are you all right? Jimmy get her sitting down. What did the doctor say?"

Hearing Syd's voice everyone had jumped into action Jimmy had his arm around his wife letting Walker help him to ease her into a chair gently pushing her head down between her knees. Syd and Alex were both kneeling down in front of their friend while Gage went for some water.

"Please everyone stop fussing," Erica finally got out.

"Erica you should know people always fuss over expectant mothers," Trivette teased her.

"Erica!" Alex and Sydney both exclaimed at the same time while Walker and Gage slapped Trivette on the back in congratulations. 

"How far along are you?" Alex asked

"Six weeks," Erica told her friends just as Walker's door opened and her son poked his head out.

"Can we come out now?"

"You sure can," Jimmy told his son.

"Are you okay now Mom?" he asked Erica.

"Yeah we'll tell you all about it tonight at home Honey," she told him putting his arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Mom everyone is watching," he complained completely mortified by the kiss causing everyone to chuckle.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 The Lecture

_Chapter 2_

_The Lecture_

__

_The Gage Residence_

Sydney and Gage sat around the kitchen table with both Piper and Chris.

"Piper is the one in trouble I don't see why I need to be here," Chris was complaining to his parents.

"Yes but the situation could have just as easily involved you," his mother pointed out.

Chris gave a deep sigh resting his head in his hands waiting for the lecture he was sure was coming.

Gage ruffled his son's hair smiling down at him before he began to speak. "First we want you both to know that we are proud of the fact that you stand up for your beliefs. And Piper that you stood up for someone else's rights. We are glad to know that you can defend yourself when the need arises."

"But," Sydney cut in before the whole point of the conversation was lost, "the fact remains that is not exactly how the school thinks we should handle things." Turning to her daughter she asked, "What should you have done when David punched Tyler?"

"Mom if I had told my teacher David would have hit me anyway for being a squealer," Piper protested.

"That maybe so Honey," Gage told her, "But the teachers would have been aware what was going on with David and that there was a possibility that he was going to be after you. As it was David still jumped you and you still got a black eye the only difference is you are in trouble at school too."

"Yeah but nobody likes to be known as a squealer," Chris tried to plead his sister's case for her.

"Chris there is a big difference between squealing on every little thing that happens and letting someone know you are being threatened," Sydney tried to explain.

"Guys things may have turned out the same," Gage continued. "Aunt Alex, Aunt Erica and I may have still all had to come to the school but maybe it just would have been David and his pals suspended for three days instead of you, Danny and Marcus too." Gage looked directly at his young daughter as he spoke.

Piper in turn lowered her eyes to the table not wanting to meet her father's disapproving gaze.

"You two understand what we are trying to say here?" Syd questioned.

Both children shook their heads in agreement.

"Then I say we try and talk Mom into some of that cake and ice cream she has hidden in the kitchen," Gage ended the discussion.

"Francis," Syd answered him with one of her looks.

"Please Mom, please," the chorus went up around the table Gage included.

"All right as soon as everyone is ready for bed."

 Chris and Piper took off to hurry into their pyjamas just as Cat put in her two cents worth.

"You can have your dessert once you tend to your daughter," Sydney informed Gage.

"I don't mind Honey," he told her grabbing her from behind and pulling her into a hug as his lips went to her neck. "She's the only one around here who doesn't give me any back talk."

Sydney poked her elbow into his ribs laughing as she said, "Give her time Gage, just a little time."

_Walker Ranch Same Time_

Walker sat on the front porch swing with Danny arm around the youngster while Alex sat at the kitchen table helping Angela with fractions. Walker's arm was around his son and Danny leaned comfortably against his father knowing that what had happened at school today was going to be discussed. For now though it was just nice being there with his Dad.

The phone rang and Walker heard his wife answer it. It was her father returning her call she had faxed the summons that they had received that afternoon to him and was now relaying all the details to him.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Danny told his father still staring out over the yard as he spoke.

"Uncle Gage told us what happened today did you want to tell your version of the events?" Walker asked his son.

"David Stewart and his friends are always picking on someone and today it was Tyler Blackcrow. Piper was right there and she stood up to David and told him to leave Tyler alone. Then David told Piper he was going to make her shut up but the bell rang," Danny began weaving the tale.

"At recess they waited until we went over to the climbers, Leon and Donnie moved in between Piper and Marcus and me. David jumped out in front of Piper and socked her right in the eye. Well Marcus and I just couldn't let Piper get beat up could we Dad?" Danny asked.

Walker smiled Danny had him there he knew he would have reacted just the same he chose his words carefully before he spoke. "No I wouldn't want you to let Piper get beat up but the fact remains that you can't be fighting at school.

Next time though I think you three should consider getting some teacher involvement before it gets to the point that anyone is socking Piper in the eye. You think you could do that if this happens again?"

Danny shook his head yes feeling his father's arms encircle him in a hug.

_Erica and Jimmy Trivette's Home_

Erica was sitting in the middle of the chesterfield Torrie sitting on her lap. Jimmy sat in his easy chair Marcus curled up with him. They had just pretty much had the same discussion that the Walker had had with Danny and the Gage's had had with their children.

"So now Mom," Jimmy was saying to Erica, "do you think we can get down to the real good part of this meeting?"

"There's more Dad?" Marcus asked feeling he had been in enough trouble for one day.

"Yes there's more," Jimmy, told him giving him a little poke at the same time. "Mom do you want to tell them?"

Smiling at her husband she shook her head, "Jimmy I know you are dying to tell them so go ahead."

Both children had their eyes on their father who was smiling from ear to ear. "Well it seems that you two are going to be getting either a new brother or sister in the near future."

Neither child spoke a dead silence hung in the air.

"That's good news guys isn't?" Erica asked.

"Does that mean you are going to have a baby like Aunt Sydney?" Marcus asked.

"That's exactly what it means Honey," Erica replied hugging Torrie.

"No Mommy no," Torrie shouted wiggling out of Erica's grasp and running from the room.

Jimmy and Erica were both on their feet running after their young daughter Marcus trailing behind them. She had run up the stairs to her room and into her

closet sitting on the floor in tears. Jimmy reached in and scooped her up in his arms her little arms clamping tightly around his neck.

"Torrie Mom and I thought you would like to have a new brother or sister," Jimmy soothed her. "Wouldn't a new baby be nice?"

"But Daddy I don't want Mommy to get stabbed like Aunt Sydney," she sobbed into her father's chest.

"Torrie Honey just because Mommy is having another baby doesn't mean she is going to get stabbed. That was just an accident that Aunt Sydney got stabbed she likes to worry Uncle Gage Mommy isn't like that," Jimmy assured her.

"So then a new baby isn't such a bad idea?" Erica questioned the two of them again.

"As long as I can get a brother," Marcus proclaimed.

"No a sister," Torrie shouted.

"I guess we just have to wait until the baby is ready to be born," Jimmy told them.

"But what I do know for sure," Erica added, "It's time for you two to climb into bed."

After kissing Marcus and Torrie goodnight and tucking the two children into bed Jimmy slung his arm around his wife walking with her to their bedroom door.

"You are happy about this Jimmy?" Erica asked turning to face her husband.

"For the hundredth time Erica yes. In fact I'm going to show you how happy," he laughed swinging her up in his arms holding her tight. Her arms went around his neck and his lips caught hers as he carried her towards their bed.

_The Stewart Home_

"David how could you let a girl beat you like that I've taught you better then that?" John Stewart chastised his son reaching out at the same time and slapping him in the side of the head. David knew better then to cry he sat there holding his stare at the picture on the wall.

"It wasn't my fault Dad I didn't know she could fight like that," David tried to plead to his father.

John turned in fury backhanding his son across the face knocking him from his chair his lip bleeding. "That's no excuse," he bellowed at the boy who was too scared to move. "You had better think of something to even the score. Now get out of my sight."

The boy didn't have to be told twice he scampered out of his father's sight as fast as his legs would take him. He could hear his father's phone ringing and stopped at the top of the stairs to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Yes I'm bringing lawsuits against the rangers and the ADA," his angry voice shouted into the phone. "Sam what are the chances of David having a run in with Cordell Walker's son… kill them off, you can't be serious..."

David ran to his room not wanting to know what his father and grandfather were going to do. He pulled out a picture of his mother that he had hidden in a drawer finally letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

"I'm going to find you some day and run away from here and live with you," he solemnly promised her wrapping the picture up hiding it once more in the bottom of his drawer.


	3. Chapter 3 Start of the Investigation

_Chapter 3_

_Start of the Investigation___

__

_Ranger Headquarters_

Gordon Cahill along with his daughter was in Walker's office when Sydney and Gage arrived at work the next morning. Seeing them Cahill called out, "Francis grab you and your wife a coffee and join us."

"Dad why do you do that to him?" Alex scolded her father who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry Honey I just can't help myself," he laughed turning to greet Sydney. Taking her hand he leaned forward kissing Syd's cheek. "How are you keeping Sydney? Gage still taking good care of you?" he asked her at the same time.

"Yes Gordon he's taking good care of me. You are looking well," Syd replied squeezing his fingers.

"No complaints my dear," he grinned as she turned taking her coffee from Gage. "As soon as Ranger Trivette gets her we can begin."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth then Trivette came through the door. Catching sight of the group in his partner's office he headed straight over.

"Hey Gordon," Trivette greeted Alex's father, "I hope you have some good news for us."

"I hear you are the one with all the good news," Cahill greeted him extending his hand in congratulations.

"Thank you sir," Trivette beamed back.

"Enough with the pleasantries," Cahill continued. "Lets see if we can get you and your little hellions out of trouble. Looking over these summons on the surface they look very flimsy but because of the way the violence has been accelerating in our schools we don't want to take the chance that the state or the country for that matter might not want to take a long hard look at things."

"So what do you suggest then Dad?" Alex spoke up.

"This David Stewart was the only one hurt?" Gordon asked.

"No Piper got a pretty good shiner that is why she kicked David in the face causing his nose bleed," Gage volunteered.

Gordon chuckled at the thought of little Piper causing bodily harm to anyone before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "it's just the thought of your daughter… well a lot like her mother I think. When you get home tonight take her picture make sure you get a good shot of the eye."

"All right," Sydney agreed.

"Now we need to get the names of the other children involved in the fight because as it reads here it is made to look that for no reason at all Danny, Piper and Marcus just attacked and beat David."

"The other two boys that helped provoke the fight were suspended as well Principal Hart can provide us with that information." Alex spoke up. "Not only that he promised a full investigation into the incident." 

"That's a good start I'll speak with him myself," Gordon told them patting Alex's arm at the same time. "I'm going to try and make this just disappear and go away but prepare as if we are going to trial. Is there anything else anyone has to add?"

The group all stared blankly at one another for a moment with everyone's gaze including Gordon's coming to rest on Walker who cleared his throat and began, "We are investigating John Stewart and his father on gambling and racketeering charges."

Cahill's hand went to his face rubbing up and down a couple of times before letting his hands rest on his hips saying to his son-in-law, "You are investigating him for racketeering and gambling. Anything else you neglected to mention to me?"

"Only that John Stewart is Sam Clay's son. He began using his mother's maiden name when his father went to jail," Walker continued to fill him in.

"Sam Clay's son," Cahill repeated. "This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

"Daddy one thing has nothing to do with the other," Alex cut in.

"You really believe that Honey?" he asked his daughter watching her shake her head no. "In fact…"

"You're right Gordon," Walker finished his sentence.

"What? What are you two thinking?" Alex began questioning.

"That the kids need to have some sort of protection," Gage spoke his thoughts aloud as Walker shook his head in confirmation.

"I'll look after that right now," Sydney told them heading out of Walker's office to her desk.

Walker stopped her for a minute saying, "Not just the school Sydney the HOPE Center too."

She nodded her head and went to her desk and phone.

Turning back to Walker Cahill asked, "What is next on your agenda?"

"We are going to go about putting a stop to Stewart and his organization," Walker matter-of-factly replied.

"Fair enough," Cahill nodded and picking up his briefcase added, "Keep me abreast of things."

Walker nodded his reply as Gordon Cahill got up and Alex called to her father, "Let me walk you out Dad."

The two of them left passing Syd who was returning to Walker's office. "Sydney?" Walker questioned as she re-entered, "Did you get that profile finished on John Stewart yesterday?"

"I was just starting to scratch the surface when Gage came in with the kids," she answered.

"You and Gage go ahead and finish up on that," Walker told them then thinking aloud asked, "Have you met John Stewart does he know what you look like?"

"I've never made his acquaintance at all," Syd replied thinking back over the times she had been at the school.

"Good you seem to be the only one not to make his hit list," Walker commented, "maybe we can find a place to fit you into his operation."

Gage felt an uneasy feeling move into the pit of his stomach as he followed Syd to her desk where she turned on her computer. A couple of clicks and she had brought Stewart's face back up to her screen, Gage sucked in a deep breath as the man's image appeared.

"So what have you got so far Syd?" her partner asked leaning over her.

"The usual stuff nothing that is really sending up flags with him. He's just one step above the law," she mumbled as much to herself as Gage.

"What about David is he an only child? What about his mother?" 

"Just a second Gage I'm getting to that… okay here we are… divorced a couple of years ago," Syd relayed what she was reading.

"No contest John got soul custody of David," Gage read aloud leaning closer to his wife as his hand covered her hand as she moved the mouse.

"Gage what are you doing?" Syd asked trying to turn around to face him but he was leaning to close for her to move his eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Tammy Eastman," he was still reading the screen. "Think maybe we should drop by and see what that no contest was and why her son lives with her X-husband?" 

His cheek was against her head and if she hadn't caught his attention by lowly calling, "Francis," he would have had his arm around her holding her tight.

"What is the matter with you today?" she scolded him bringing him back to the fact they were in the office.

"I… um… think I'm more worried about this lawsuit and Piper and maybe you then the case," he confessed pulling a convenient chair close to Syd's to sit down as he spoke.

"Me?" Syd asked making a slight face at him, "Gage what is going on in your mind?"

"I'm going to let Walker know we are going to check on Tammy Eastman," Gage replied avoiding her question.

"Gage?" she softly called watching him disappear into Walker's office. She decided she would let it ride until she got him alone in the car."

She turned back to her computer while she waited for Gage and clicked a few more keys and hit search her eyes lighting up as the results began popping up. She became entirely engrossed with what she was reading not noticing that Gage was once more looking over her shoulder. 

"So that's why he dropped Clay from his name," Gage commented as Syd hit print so she could look over John Stewart Clay's arrest record deciding to let him drive. "Look at these assault charges no wonder David is like that. What is it they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

"Look at this Gage looks like Tammy new him when he was John Clay. She filed three different assault charges on him and each time the charges were dropped," Syd pointed out to him.

"Yeah and she married him any way," Gage commented dryly. "Come on Shorty lets go see what Ms. Eastman has to say about things."

_HOPE Center_

"Erica why don't you lay down for a little while," Josie asked watching Erica rest her head on her arms on her desk. The morning sickness was getting the better of Erica; she could feel her stomach rolling and the beads of perspiration on her brow.

"Oh Josie would you mind terribly?" Erica asked looking like death warmed over.

"Of course not I'll wake you in time to have lunch with Marcus," she smiled helping Erica to stand.

"Mom," Marcus came racing into Erica's office just in time to see his mother race to the bathroom to be sick again.

Piper and Danny stood on either side of their friend who stood wide-eyed with worry over his Mom.

"How bout you guys go back to what you were doing for now Marcus' Mom isn't feeling too good right now," Josie told them sending them back outside to play.

"What's wrong with your Mom Marcus?" Danny asked with genuine concern.

"She's going to have a baby," Piper announced before Marcus had time to say anything. "My Mom was so sick before Cat was born that Dad had to do all the cooking and the cleaning and we had to help. One good thing though we did get lots of pizza."

"I like pizza," Marcus said trying to look on the bright side of things.

"I heard Dad say to Mom that he had never seen her stay in bed so much ever not even on their honeymoon what ever that means," Piper continued on. 

"But Marcus no matter how hard you think it is now just remember it is going to get lots worse," Piper told her friend hoping to enlighten him in every aspect of this baby business.

"Piper Torrie was a baby too once," Marcus interrupted her trying to let her know that he did know a little bit about all this.

"So you know that you have to be quiet and if you wake the baby up cause you are fighting with Torrie there is big trouble."

"Well yeah sort of I knew that," he replied looking at her.

"And I don't know how anyone so cute can smell so bad."

"Boy I hope my Mom doesn't want one any time soon," Danny said listening to the horrible tale Piper was spinning.

"Piper Gage," Josie cut in wondering what the child could be telling now, "Come help me with Cat."

"The thing that you really have to remember no matter how much you plead with your Mom and Dad you can't give them back once they are here," she finishing on that happy note.

_In Route to Tammy Eastman's_

Even thought Gage's eyes were fixed on the traffic as he expertly drove to Tammy's apartment Syd knew his mind was million miles away. Suddenly the cars ahead of them began to slow and Gage didn't.

"Gage!" Syd screamed out jarring him back to reality as he slammed on the breaks just in time.

"Gage you want to tell me what is going on with you?" Syd questioned her heart still racing.

"Honey I'm sorry," he got out gripping tight to the steering wheel making his way to the exit ramp and off the freeway. A couple of minutes later he had pulled into a gas bar and stopped.

Syd unbuckled her seat belt and scooted over the seat towards him and he instantly took her in his arms something that just didn't happen when they were working. "I'm sorry I don't know what it is about this the more I learn about this John Stewart the more I worry about you and Piper."

"How so Gage? We have only just opened this investigation we really know very little about him," Sydney tried to alleviate his worries.

"I've met him Syd you haven't. Yesterday at school he tried to get in Alex's face twice. You and I both know that Alex can be a pretty tough cookie when she wants to be. One on one in a courtroom most people don't stand a chance with her, but yesterday in Principal Hart's office I felt compelled not once but twice to put myself between her and Stewart. I think Principal Hart was glad I was there. 

Anyway I told Walker the same thing before we left that he better keep close watch on Alex I just didn't like the feel of things."

"And he said?" Syd asked.

"He thanked me and picked up the phone to have guards posted outside her door."

"She's going to love you Francis," Syd smiled at her husband.

"It's worth it if she's safe. I just wish it was that easy to keep you safe," he told her pulling her close opening up a small battle that had gone on between them for years.

"Gage," she began as he joined her and they said in unison, "I can take care of myself."

"Well I can and you know it," she insisted.

"Yes I know it," he agreed to avoid an argument, "But this time is going to play out a little different. Stewart knows us all but you and if you go in undercover you'll be on your own with nothing but a wire. I just don't like it Syd and I can't get it out of my mind. I can't get that out of my mind nor the fact that the trouble with Piper isn't over yet or that she isn't in as much danger as you."

Syd sat quietly for a minute trying to think of what she could say to help him not worry as much. "Gage you are letting your imagination get the better of you."

He opened his mouth to say something more but closed it again knowing she was probably right. "Syd just promise me you'll keep a close watch on the kids and be extra cautious all right."

"Yes Gage all right. If it's bothering you that much I'll be careful I won't let anything happen to the kids or me," she told him in earnest letting her hands go to the back of his head and pull him forward for a very hot kiss even though they were on duty. "Now keep your mind on that Ranger Gage where it belongs and lets get back to work," she told him scooting back over in the seat to rebuckle her seatbelt.

Gage grinned at her wiping his thumb and finger across his lip before putting the car back in drive and heading out again.

~~~~~

Tammy Eastman lived in a dump in comparison to where John Stewart lived with their son David. Stopping the car the partners got out and headed towards Tammy's apartment.

"Did you get any info on Tammy?" Gage asked walking long side his partner.

"Nothing until she met up with Stewart, then there was a couple of drug related charges but she was acquitted of those," Syd replied.

Neither ranger had time to say any thing more their thoughts were broken by a loud scream and gunfire.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Nobody's Safe

_Chapter 4_

_Nobody's Safe_

Sydney grabbed open the front door of the building and they raced towards where the screams and gunfire had come from. They could hear breaking glass as Gage pounded on the door yelling, "Texas Rangers open up." 

The only response was more breaking glass as the perps made their escape. Syd pushed herself against the wall as Gage brought his foot up hard against the door breaking the lock and the door swinging open. There were two men escaping through the patio doors and Gage gave chase as Syd fell to her knees beside a young woman she judged to be about her age who lay bleeding on the floor. 

"Lay still," she cautioned the woman pulling her phone making a quick call for the EMTs and back up. 

"They were going to kill me," the woman choked out grasping tightly to Sydney as she spoke.

"Shh lay back," Syd ordered again applying pressure to the gunshot wound. Suddenly she heard more gunfire, her head snapped up to look to where she had last seen Gage. She wanted desperately to go after her partner to make sure he was all right knowing she couldn't leave this woman either. The seconds crawled by, the sirens were sounding in the distance and Gage appeared in the doorway panting slightly from the chase.

Syd closed her eyes a second seeing her husband standing there before turning her attention back to the woman on the floor. Gage had started back over to where his wife was when his eyes caught sight of someone peering at them from a partially closed door. 

Going towards the door it suddenly slammed closed the person on the other side trying to hide from him. Pushing open the door Gage let his eyes scan the room that was seemingly empty except for a small rustling from beneath the bed. Walking to the bed he bent down to look beneath it to be met by the face of a small blonde haired child who was hiding there.

"Hi," Gage smiled at the terrified child, "What are you doing under there?"

"Hiding from the bad men like Mommy told me to do," the child told him.

"Is that your Mommy who got hurt?" Gage asked knowing the little boy had seen Sydney on the floor with the injured woman.

The boy slowly shook his head yes.

"Did you want to come out and maybe we can see what's going on with your Mom?" Gage asked reaching his hand towards the boy.

The child wiggled further from his reach and Gage drew his hand back.

"I'm sorry," Gage said seeing the terror in the boy's eyes, "I forgot to introduce myself I'm Ranger Gage and you are?"

"Jake Eastman and I'm three," Jake told Gage. "Do you have a real Ranger badge?"

"Sure do pinned right here to my shirt. If you come out from there I'll show you," Gage enticed the boy.

The EMTs had arrived to look after the woman; Sydney had come to the bedroom door to see what her partner was doing. She came inside just in time to see Gage lift the boy to the bed to sit beside him.

"Hi whom do we have here?" she asked as both Gage and Jake looked up.

"Hi Syd," Gage replied, "This here is Jake Eastman that was his Mommy that got hurt out there." Turning to Jake Gage told him, "This is my partner Ranger Cooke."

"A girl ranger?" Jake asked making a face at Gage as if he didn't believe him.

"Yeah a girl ranger," Sydney said walking towards the pair of them asking Gage, "Is this a guy thing?"

"Do you have a Ranger badge like Ranger Gage?" Jake asked before Gage could answer Syd.

"Right here," she told him pointing at her badge.

"Is my mommy okay?" Jake suddenly asked.

Gage's eyes went to Syd's as he watched her crouch in front of the child and take his hand in hers. "Your Mom got shot Jake and I'm really not sure how bad," she began. "I do know that the emergency people are helping her right now and they are going to take her to the hospital."

"Hey Gage Sydney who you got here?" Trivette asked from the doorway.

"This is Jake Eastman," Gage told Trivette as Sydney's phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and turned to answer it.

"Why don't I call Erica and you guys can drop him off at the Hope Center before you go back…" Trivette didn't have a chance to finish they were interrupted by Sydney crying into the phone, "How bad? Where are you taking him? We're on our way."

"Sydney?" Gage had moved right in front of her taking her by the arms.

"Gage it was the school, we got to go," Syd was almost beside herself trying to pull away from Gage as she spoke.

"Syd what is it?" Gage was still trying to find out what had happened.

"Gage it's Chris they're taking him to Memorial," she shouted at him why couldn't he understand that.

The words sank in and Gage did understand his arm went around her shoulder guiding her out of the apartment to the car. "What happened Syd?" he was asking as he pulled the car door open. 

Syd slid across the seat as Gage got in behind her starting the car as she began to talk. "He was in some sort of fight and they think his arm might be broken, Gage please hurry," she cried as Gage punched it to the floor.

With lights flashing they screeched to a halt in front of the emergency doors both jumping out running inside to the desk. "Christian Gage," Syd choked out at the nurse.

"Let me check when would he have been brought in?" the nurse began going down the list she had in front of her. "Are you related to the patient?" she continued.

"Yes we're his parents," Gage was all but shouting at the woman.

"Gage Sydney."

They both turned hearing their names called to see a friend Tom Hamilton from DPD standing there.

"Tom?" Gage questioned surprised to see him.

"I came in with Chris," he told them both.

"What happened Tom?" Gage asked.

"From what I can gather the soccer ball went across the street and Chris went to get it. There were three older bigger kids laying in wait for him who attacked him."

"My God," Syd's voice was barely above a whisper as Tom's words sank in. Her son had been attacked and beaten by three kids who were waiting for him. "Gage I want to see him, I want to see him now."

"Mr. and Mrs. Gage I'm Doctor Casey," a voice came from behind them. Both swung around to face the doctor. "I've been looking after Chris since he was brought in."

"How is he?" Gage asked as he held Syd tight.

"Not too bad considering the beating he took," Doctor Casey informed them.

Tears were all ready running down Sydney's cheeks before the doctor told them the extent of Chris' injuries.

"His arm is broken and he has received several bruises and contusions on his face and upper body. There doesn't seem to be any sign of concussion but we would like to keep him over night just to make sure," Doctor Casey recited to them.

"Can we see him?" Syd got out letting Gage pull her a little closer. Doctor Casey cleared his throat, "What's wrong, what is it?" Syd questioned panic crossing her face.

"He said he just wanted to see just his Dad it was really important," the doctor told them.

"I… he doesn't want to see me?" Sydney asked she couldn't believe Chris didn't want to see her.

Gage turned her towards him and placing a hand on each of her arms began to quietly speak to her. "I'll see what's going on with him it's probably just his pride hurt okay Honey?"

"Okay," she choked back letting him kiss her before going with the doctor. She stood in the middle of the hall as Gage disappeared to where their son was.

"Hey partner how you doing?" Gage asked going to where Chris was laying trying not to make too much of the bruises on his son's face.

"Where's Mom?" Chris asked taking his father's hand.

"She's outside, she's really worried about you, did you want me to get her for you?" 

"In a minute Dad I have to talk to you first man to man," Chris informed him trying to be brave.

"Okay Chris I'm listening," Gage replied unable to imagine what he might have to tell him.

"You have to look after Mom," Chris began.

"I think Mom can look after herself Chris," Gage started to say.

"No Dad listen," Chris cried out a real fear in his eyes. "Those guys that beat me up were looking for me. They said if I didn't make Piper shut up at school and do what David Stewart said that they would come after Mom. They said that there were more then just them that could get the job done."

"Shh Chris, it's all right," Gage told him sitting on the edge of the bed and clutching his child to him. "I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you," he tried to soothe his son.

"Okay Dad," Chris rested in his arms.

"Would it be all right for me to get Mom now?" Gage asked still holding tight to his son.

"Yeah Dad I want Mom," Chris got out as tears rolled down his little cheek.

"She's just outside," Gage assured him gently laying him back in the bed and wiping a tear from his eye.

Chris nodded his head and Gage leaned down to kiss him before going to get his wife.

Sydney stood rigidly against the wall waiting for Gage to appear. "Syd Honey," Gage called to her putting his arms around her as she came to him. "He wants you, I'll explain everything to you once he's sleeping."

She shook her head in agreement wanting nothing more for now then to hold her son.

"Chris?" Syd gently called to her son.

"Mommy," Chris cried back and she ran to him wrapping her arms around him holding him as close as she could.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Chris," she whispered her lips brushing the top of his head.

"It's okay Mom, can you stay with me for a little while?"

"Yeah Honey as long as you want I'll stay with you," she told him watching his eyes close as he snuggled closer to her.

_The Stewart Home_

"David come down here now." David heard his father shout up the stairs to him. He dropped the book he had been reading and raced down the stairs to where John Stewart stood waiting for him.

"Yes Dad?" David dutifully asked.

"Come into my office," John ordered gripping tightly to David's shoulder as if he had any other choice.

As the door closed behind them it was all David could do to keep from visibly shaking in fear of his father.

"David I want you to know that this is the first and last problem of yours that I will clean up for you," John began.

David swallowed hard wondering what on earth his father was talking about. He knew one thing for sure what ever his Dad had done it would not be good.

"Your problem with the Gage children has been looked after…" his father was interrupted before he could go on by a knocking on the door. "What is it?" he bellowed.

The door opened and one of his associates stepped in and going to him relayed a message to him. A rage manifested itself across John Stewart's face as he turned to David yelling, "Get out David I have business to attend to."

David didn't have to be told twice he raced from the room and to the stairs but not before hearing his father shout out, "I told you to warn her not kill her."


	5. Chapter 5 Thwarted Plans

_Chapter 5 _

_Thwarted Plans_

The door to Chris' room opened and Walker stuck his head in. Gage had taken a position in a chair beside the bed while Syd sat with Chris on the bed laying back against the pillows with her son in her arms. Even in sleep Chris clutched tightly to his mother still worried about her wanting to protect her as much as his father did. 

"How is he?" Walker asked. 

"They gave him something so he could sleep," Gage replied letting his hand come to rest on Syd's leg. 

Walker nodded saying at the same time, "Alex and I would like to take Cat and Piper home for the night if that's all right and then you can stay here with Chris." 

"Thanks," Gage told him adding, "Let Alex know how much we appreciate it. 

"Walker any luck finding the kids who did this?" Sydney asked their boss again feeling her anger rise. 

"Not yet for now it looks like it was gang orchestrated…" 

"But we all know that the Stewarts are behind this," Gage cut in wishing John Stewart was standing in front of him, wishing he could beat him as he had had his son beaten. 

Syd took hold of her husband's hand and held tight, "Gage we'll get him he isn't going to get away with this. He will be stopped we'll see to it." 

Letting out a deep sigh Gage pulled Syd's hand to his lips turning to face Chris the pain of not being able to protect his son contorting his face. 

"Gage Sydney why not let me stay with Chris for a little bit and you two go with Alex and the kids to get some dinner. Piper and Cat could use a little of your support too," Walker suggested letting his hand rest on Gage's shoulder. 

Both remained silent neither wanting to leave Chris. Understanding their hurt and fears Walker spoke again, "Chris and I'll be fine and you won't be gone that long." 

Finally he got them to agree Gage helped Syd to untangle from Chris and with his arm around her walked to the door with her. 

"Daddy, Mommy," Walker could hear the Gage girls calling to their parents before the door closed. 

Cat had some how missed the step of walking she went right from crawling to running. Even though Alex had the three older children to help her she was all but wore out chasing Cat. 

Gage scooped both Cat and Piper up and held them close. 

"How's Chris?" Alex asked putting her arm around Sydney knowing she was due for a good cry. 

"He's going to be fine," Syd got out trying unsuccessfully to keep the tears at bay. Alex walked with Syd down the hall to the bathroom leaving Gage with the kids. 

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Piper asked her father. 

"She's just upset that Chris got hurt that's all," Gage told his daughter letting Piper slide to the floor as he stared after Alex and his wife. 

"Down Daddy down," Cat was chanting to him her little hands slapping his face. 

Turning his attention to Cat Gage gave her a little squeeze saying, "How bout I just hold you and then I'll know where you are so when Mommy and Aunt Alex come back we can go for supper?" 

Cat burst into a fit of laughter as if her father was madly tickling her squirming wildly in his arms. He finally had to swing her under his arm to keep a hold on her. 

"Are you giving Daddy a hard time Cat?" Her mother asked coming up behind them. 

"No more then usual," Gage tried to smile asking at the same time if they were ready to eat. 

~~~~~ 

"Mom?" Chris asked his eyes searching the room for his mother. 

"Hi Chris your Mom and Dad went to get some supper they should be back very soon." Walker had gotten up and came to sit beside Chris on his bed. 

"Okay Uncle Walker," Chris acknowledged letting Walker take his hand. 

"Chris I know you are worried about your Mom but I've known her for a very long time it is going to be pretty hard for these guys to get the best of her. Now that your Dad, Uncle Jimmy and I know what is going on it is going to be pretty hard for anyone to get close enough to hurt her," Walker was explaining trying to put the boy's mind at ease. 

"I know I just don't want her to get hurt like me," Chris exclaimed the fear welling up in his eyes once again. 

"I can understand that Chris Mom's are pretty special," Walker agreed his mind going to when he had lost his own Mother and Father understanding perfectly how Chris felt. "Chris can I tell you a little story that might make you feel a little better?" 

Chris nodded his head yes and Walker began, "When I first met your Mom and Dad I knew your Dad was an excellent Ranger, could handle himself, had a good head on his shoulders. I knew right away that I wanted him to come to Dallas and work with Uncle Jimmy and me. Your Mom on the other hand… well your Mom was pretty I could tell your Dad thought so too. In fact I thought that might be the main reason your Dad liked having her for a partner. I really had my doubts that she could handle some of the situations and the bad guys we had to deal with. But well your Dad stood up for her, told me if your Mom couldn't come and be his partner then he guessed he would have to stay in Houston with her cause she was the best partner he had ever had. 

I really wanted your Dad to come work in Dallas so I gave in and let your Mom come too. And you want to know something?" 

"What?" Chris asked intrigued by the story. 

"Your Dad was a hundred percent right and I was a hundred percent wrong," Walker laughed. Your Mom is every bit as good a Ranger as I could ask for. Your Mom and Dad they protect each other and you kids and they are both very good at their jobs." 

"Hey you awake?" Syd asked as she opened the door and came inside. 

"Hi Mom," he son greeted her. 

"Your sisters would like to come inside for a minute and say hello if you feel up to it," Syd told him. 

"Okay Mom," Chris agreed. 

"You stay Sydney," Walker told her getting up, "and I'll send Gage in with them." 

"Thanks Walker," Sydney replied. 

"Uncle Walker," Chris called to him, "Thanks for the story I do feel better." 

"Any time Chris you just get better," Walker retorted. 

Syd watched her boss leave before turning back to Chris to ask what story he had been telling him. The door opened before Chris could answer and Gage came in with Piper and Cat. __

_The Stewart Home_

David hadn't had much time to speculate on what his father had meant when he said he would have no more problem with the Gage children. Shortly after the announcement and David had been banished from the office his father had been interrupted. They had a visitor, a visitor who scared him even more then his father. Sam Clay had showed up on their doorstep bringing all the fear and terror that proceeded his reputation. 

He had gone into his father's office uninvited and the door had closed but it really didn't matter both of them were loud enough that their words could be heard all over the house. David had gone into his room and closed the door burying his head under his pillows trying to drown out the sounds from below. 

~~~~~ 

"Have I taught you nothing John?" Sam Clay bellowed the same time reaching out and striking his son across his cheek with his gnarled old hand. 

John held his temper glaring at the man who had fathered him wanting nothing more then this miserable old man to die. He loathed Sam Clay yet for reasons known only to the both of them they stayed bonded together as father and son. 

"I want this problem taken care of by God," Sam barked at John, "Old CD Parker couldn't wait until I got out he robbed me of my revenge I won't be robbed twice. You make sure you look after Cordell Walker, you make him suffer, make his family suffer. I want you to forget all this business with David and his playmates. Don't you do anything that will jeopardize what I want." 

The silent threat that was manifesting itself from Sam to his son deterred John for now. He had absolutely no intention of leaving David's lesson in power and leadership unfinished, he would finish what he started even if it interfered with Sam Clay's illustrious plans or not." 

_The Following Day_

After an early morning exam from Doctor Casey Chris was released from hospital. As Sydney signed the paper work and got the last minute instructions Gage talked with Walker on the phone. 

"Okay well see you in about thirty minutes," Gage said into the phone going to meet Syd and Chris who was in a wheelchair being pushed towards him. 

"You two all set?" Gage asked taking over driving the wheelchair from the nurse. 

"More then ready aren't we Chris?" Syd asked. 

Shaking his head yes Chris asked at the same time, "Can we stop and get some breakfast on the way home?" 

"Like father like son," Syd teased the pair of them. 

"I'd love too but we have to rely on Mom's cooking this morning Uncle Walker and everyone are coming by with Piper and Cat very shortly," Gage explained to them. "Maybe some take out for supper." 

"Okay Dad," Chris replied looking very down trodden. 

"Chris I've not killed anyone yet with my cooking," Syd tried to cheer him up. 

"I know Mom I just like it being you and me and Dad sometimes that's all." 

Gage and Sydney smiled at Chris' comments and each other as Gage helped his boy into the car. 

_The Gage's Home_

Walker and Gordon with the Gage girls along with the Jimmy Trivette were parked at their home when Gage pulled up. 

"I've got coffee," Trivette told everyone as he emerged from his car carrying a restaurant flat with styro foam cups in it. 

"Where are Alex and Erica and the rest of the kids?" Sydney asked as she greeted everyone taking Cat from Walker's arms. 

"Alex was dropping Angela at school and then Danny at the Hope Center," Walker explained. 

"And Erica's doing the same," Trivette smiled as they all walked towards and went inside the Gage home. 

Quickly settling the children in front of the television Gage went to the kitchen where Sydney sat with the rest around the kitchen table. Gordon was explaining that what had happened to Chris and the threat against Sydney was just more evidence that it was a wrongful suit being brought against them. 

"Sydney we've got you set up to go into the Stewart accounting firm as a junior accountant," Walker began. 

Gage began to chuckle to himself. "What's so funny Francis?" She demanded. 

"I've seen your accounting skills Syd," Gage countered back. "You might be able to do a lot of things but keep bank accounts isn't one of them." 

"Not to worry Syd," Trivette cut in, "You just send everything back to me and I'll do it and send it back." 

Sydney smiled at Trivette but couldn't resist sticking her tongue out at her husband. Gage grinned back at his wife masking that nagging feeling that was coming back to him. 

"When do I start?" Syd was asking. 

"Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock," Trivette told her. 

"Good the sooner we get to the bottom of this the better," Syd added. 

"The sooner this is over the better," Gage thought to himself. 

They discussed a few more things then Gordon, Walker and Trivette got up to go leaving the Gages to their children for the day. Gage had gone into the family room and wheedled a place for himself on the couch with Chris. Now with Chris up against him both were fast asleep while the girls had gone to their room to do some colouring. 

Syd stood in the doorway a moment before she went to the computer to pull up some files Trivette was sending her regarding her assignment for tomorrow. Gazing at her husband and son she noted that neither slept very peacefully. She hoped that this case could be resolved fairly quickly and the Stewart family would be out of their lives. 

The phone rang and Syd jumped as she quickly went to answer it. It was Trivette letting them know that he and Walker had been to see Tammy Eastman and that she would survive the attack. 

"She claims that Jake Eastman in actually John Stewart's son too. According to Tammy her and John were all ready on the outs when she became pregnant with Jake. Stewart claimed that Jake wasn't his and if Tammy didn't get out of his and David's lives for good with this illegitimate child then he would make sure she would never see either kid ever again," Trivette explained. "It has just been lately that Tammy has been going by the school just to get a glimpse of David. Well she saw him get a bloody nose from Piper and had tried to contact the school to find out how he was, the school was compelled by the courts to contact Stewart with Tammy getting shot the end result of things." 

Sydney shook her head as she listened to Trivette explain. She felt Gage come up behind her and wind his arms around gently nuzzling her neck as she ended the call. Turning in his arms she quickly explained what she had learnt standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek when she had finished. Gage was about to lean down and really kiss her when the phone rang again. Instead he reached to answer it. "What did you forget Trivette?" he asked smiling at Syd. 

"How long has she been gone?" was his next question followed by, "I'm on my way." 

"Gage what is it?" 

"Angela her and another little girl have disappeared from school." 

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6 The Hand We're Dealt

_Chapter 6 _

_The Hand We're Dealt _

"Angela disappeared," Chris cried. 

Both Sydney and Gage turned to find Chris standing in the door way the look of shear fright darkening his face once again. 

"Chris we don't know what happened," his father had crouched down in front of him his hands dropping to Chris' shoulders. 

"They didn't get her did they?" he asked almost hysterically as his mother who had dropped by his side took him in her arms. 

"Chris we don't know what happened they just can't find Angela right now," Gage began to explain. "Uncle Walker wants me to go help…" 

"Who's going to take care of Mom?" Chris cut in more panic rising in him. 

Taking him from Sydney's grasp Gage picked up Chris putting his free arm around Syd at the same time leading them back to the couch in the family room. "Chris I need you to listen to me for a minute," Gage told his son sitting him on his knee so that Chris could see both his Mom and Dad. 

"You know what a good fighter your Mom can be don't you?" Gage asked. 

Chris stared for a moment like he hadn't heard the question Gage posed to him. Sydney reached and took his hand and Chris slowly nodded so Gage continued. "You've seen Mom get the better of me just as many times as I've got the better of her right?" Again they waited for Chris to answer and again he nodded his head. "Even though I don't say it too often Chris I know that Mom is as good as me. She's as good as me when she fights and when she shoots. In fact some days she can be better then me when it comes to figuring things out. Mom will lock the door as soon as I go and she won't open it again until I get home, she'll keep Cat, Piper and you safe and won't let anything happen." 

"But Dad they said… and now they have Angela…" 

"Chris bullies always say things they can't follow up on and we don't know what really happened to Angela," Syd took up the conversation. 

"But if they got her…" 

"Then we had better let Dad get going so he can help get her back so nothing happens to her right?" Syd asked. 

Chris thought a moment before shaking his head yes then throwing his good arm around his dad's neck whispered to him, "You have to find her Dad she is my very bestest friend." 

"We'll find her Chris you help Mom look after the kids," Gage replied. 

Swallowing hard Chris once more whispered, "I will Dad." 

_Northwest Elementary School_

Walker's familiar silver rig was parked out front as Gage pulled up along with numerous DPD cars. Gordon had just pulled up with Alex and Gage hurried to catch up with them. Alex seemed to be holding things together until she caught sight of her husband; at that point she broke away from her father and ran to his arms. 

"Anything Walker? Anything at all?" she desperately asked her husband. 

Walker shook his head no indicating that there was nothing yet. He watched his wife's lip quiver as she tried to be brave, as she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. 

"Alex, Alex!" 

Both Alex and Walker turned to see Melissa Anne's parents come running towards them. 

"Connie Greg," Alex cried out recognizing the man and woman immediately the two of them coming right over to the Walkers. 

"Please tell me you've found them," Connie was pleading with the Walkers. 

"I'm sorry," Walker was saying as Gage turned to Trivette to get the details and see what was being done. 

"After recess Angela and Melissa didn't come inside, the teacher Mrs. Bain notified the office and they searched the school. They found Angela's jacket over by the fence and a couple of the kids said they saw a couple of men in a SUV talking to Melissa. Nobody is really clear on what happened," Trivette filled Gage in. 

"What's Walker want us to do first?" 

"Trivette, Gage," Walker was coming over towards them before Trivette could say any more. They looked towards their boss waiting for him to come through again. "Get your wives on the phone I'm sending a patrol car over to the HOPE Center to pick up Erica, Marcus and Danny to take them to Sydney for her to protect. Principal Hart just went to have Torrie brought here so the officers can take her with them. 

Both Rangers pulled their phones out without hesitation and began to dial knowing that Angela's best chance was her father. They each turned walking slightly away to converse with their wives. 

"Find her Gage?" Syd immediately asked hearing her husband's voice. 

"No it is beginning to look like her and her friend were abducted." 

"Gage no," Syd began becoming silent. 

"We are having a patrol car bring Erica, Marcus and Danny over to our place to be with you. I'm going to arrange for a car outside the house too," Gage told her. 

"Gage I…" 

"Don't argue Syd just do it as a favour to me," Gage cut her off short. 

She was silent for a moment before saying, "For you Gage." 

He hung up and redialled making sure that car would be sitting in front of his house before rejoining Trivette and Walker. 

"I don't know anyone who would take her," Connie Martin was crying her husband Greg nodding his head in agreement. Gage's mind went to Piper remembering the pure hell that he and Sydney had gone through when she had been taken from them. He wouldn't wish that on his worse enemy. 

Trivette's phone rang, "Just one?" he asked before saying, "don't do anything until we get there? Walker, Gage," he motioned to them with a nod of his head as he spoke. 

Alex seeing her husband going to join their friends tried to charge after him but Gordon's tight grasp on her prevented her from doing so. 

"What is it Trivette?" Walker barked out the question. 

"A little girl fitting Melissa description was tossed out of an SUV down around Wells street. She's been taken to Memorial there are about a dozen homeless people down there that saw the whole thing happen. Walker," Trivette paused swallowing hard before he could continue, "there was a note pinned to the front of the girl addressed to you." 

Walker's jaw tightened nodding his understanding. "You and Gage get down to where she was found and see if you can find anything at all I'm going to find out about Melissa and this note." 

As Walker turned to let the Martin's know that they may have found Melissa his eyes came to rest on Alex and Gordon. Taking a deep breath he walked towards where everyone stood. 

"Walker?" Alex asked her eyes pleading for him to tell her something anything that would bring her closer to her daughter. 

"We think Melissa has been found," Walker told the group. "I think she was only taken because she was with Angela at the time and that she is safe now. None the less there are going to be police officers watching over her until this is brought to a close. She is at Memorial if we would like to all go there now..." 

The Martins were all ready heading for the hospital and their little girl before Walker could finish speaking. "Angela?" Cahill questioned Walker, "What about Angela?" 

Alex had collapsed in tears against her father, "When was it our children became targets in all this?" she cried out. She could feel her husband's arms go around her as he began to explain about the note. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cahill challenged leading the way to Walker's truck. 

~~~~~ 

Trivette and Gage climbed into Gage's car and headed towards Wells street. Trivette was chatting away soon finding he was in a one sided conversation. Unlike Gage and now Walker he had never had a child taken from him and Erica. 

"You all right Gage?" he finally asked bringing Gage out of his thoughts. 

"What did you say Trivette?" Gage asked. 

"Just checking to make sure you were still alive," Trivette told him. "Thinking about Piper?" 

"Yeah actually I was," Gage admitted. "It is bad enough when something like this happens with Syd but I at least know she can protect herself. When Piper was taken, the first time it had nothing to do with us really, but the second time when her and Anna B were taken right in front of my eyes… Man I have that same helpless feeling right now and even though I know she and Cat are safe with Syd… I can't help be scared." 

"You have every reason to be in light of what happened to Chris in regards to this case," Trivette agreed. 

"We have to find Angela," Gage stated as much to himself as Trivette. 

"We're going to," Trivette agreed. They both fell silent until Gage pulled the car up to where the yellow police tape was closing off the street where Melissa had been pushed from the SUV. 

Tom Hamilton who had gone to the hospital with Chris was standing waiting for them. "What have you got for us Tom?" Gage asked. 

"Gage, Trivette," Tom greeted them. "According to the witness the general contention is that a black SUV screech up to a stop and tossed a little girl out onto the street. Then it took off out of here with out looking back. Old Joe over there flagged down a patrol car that got the EMTs out here. She had an envelope with Walker's name on it so we contacted you people right away. Now you know everything we know." 

"Joe," Gage called over to the old derelict motioning him over to where they stood. The man doddered over towards Gage and Trivette the same time as Gage stepped over the yellow tape to meet him. "You saw what happened did you?" Gage asked. 

"That little girl gonna be all right?" Joe asked. 

"I think that she is her Mom and Dad should be with her now," Gage smiled at the man. "Can you tell me what you saw?" 

"I had just set myself down over there beside Ellie," Old Joe began turning towards Ellie and waving her over. An old street lady hoisted herself from the curb and began making her way towards Gage and Old Joe. "This here young fellow wants to know what we saw." 

"That little girl gonna be all right?" Ellie asked. 

Gage felt he was talking in circles. "He don't know," Old Joe cut in, "Her momma and daddy are with her now. He wants to know what we saw." 

"Well now Old Joe here had just set his self down beside me," Ellie began. "When this big old black truck thing came screeching up round that corner. I thought that they were going to run right over us for a minute. They suddenly came to a stop the door flew open and they tossed that poor little girl out onto the street. The truck took off down the street, me and Sally over there ran over to the little girl and Joe went to find help. We stayed with her until the police came to help her." 

Trivette had joined Gage now as Old Joe took up the story again, "I was lucky there was a police car coming right down the street and I waved them down. They called for the ambulance to come get her." 

"Did you see anything else? Anything about the men that were in the vehicle? Anything about the vehicle?" Trivette was firing the questions. 

"Didn't see the men but got some numbers on the license plate N 66 does that help?" Old Joe asked. 

"More then you know," Trivette told the old man. 

"You've all been a big help," Gage added as he and Trivette turned to leave. 

"Hey Rangers," Old Joe called, "Can yeah let us know how the little girl is doing?" 

"We will," Gage promised. 

_Headquarters_

The note that had been left with Melissa was waiting for Walker when he arrived at his desk. It was crudely written on a plain piece of white paper and the message was simple. _It is time for the child to pay for the sins of the father._

Walker stared blankly at what was written his mind went to Sam Clay, how things had played out with him. He and CD had yes arrested him and he was sent away for a long time but never had they put John in harms way. Yet the old man wouldn't leave his mind and now with all the trouble they had been having with Stewart… Walker just instinctively knew that Stewart was behind this and that Sam was still pulling the strings. 

Again his mind went back in time he was back in the courtroom with CD they had just pronounced sentence and Sam was being taken away. CD had turned his head he couldn't face either Sam or Sally he felt he had betrayed them both. He had later told Walker he just didn't know what had happened to Sam he had changed so much since they were kids. "Cordell," he had said, "Sam was my best friend we shared just everything the good and the bad, but there doesn't seem to be any good at all left in the man. There is nothing there but bitter evil." The words haunted Walker. 

His phone rang Trivette was on the other end of the line, he told him about the partial plate number and that they had narrowed it down to three vehicles. "One of those vehicles is in the Stewart fleet," Trivette confirmed. 

"You and Gage head over to Memorial and I'll meet you there. Have Gage go talk to Tammy Eastman, you and I will see if Melissa can tell us anything," Walker directed his partner. 

"Will do Walker," Trivette agreed hanging up the phone. 

Walker stood picking up his hat holding it in his hand as he headed towards his wife's office where he had sent her and her father to go through her old files to see if there was anything there that would point to the kidnapping. He had really only wanted to give her something to do so she felt she was helping to get their daughter back. He knew he would have to reveal to her what the note had said that this was all on his shoulders and not hers. 

He rapped slightly on her door before saying her name and letting himself in. Both Alex and Gordon looked up from what they were doing hoping that Walker was going to tell them what they wanted to hear. His face gave him away, Alex bite her lip but was still unable to stop the tear from sliding down her cheek. 

"Alex I'm sorry," he told her has he walked behind the desk where she sat. He turned her chair to the side and crouched in front of her. With her hands in his he told her the contents of the note. "It is someone taking revenge on me," he grimly told her wishing that he had more then that to say to her. 

"We know who that someone is don't we Walker?" she simply asked. "If he hurts her…" Walker's arms went around his wife her tears falling to his shoulder. His father-in-law stood at the window staring out at a loss for what to say or do. 

"Gordon why don't you and Alex go by Sydney's and pick up Danny, take them home," Walker's eyes pleaded with Cahill. 

"Come on Honey we have to let Walker do his job," Gordon said taking charge of Alex like she was still his little girl. "He'll let us know the minute he has found her," he continued his voice faltering slightly. 

"Anything Walker, anything at all," Alex questioned her husband letting him help her up. 

Walker nodded his head yes pulling her close to him wanting nothing more then to bring their little girl home to her. He let her father put his arm around her and lead her from her office. Picking up her phone he arranged for protection for his family before he went to meet Trivette and Gage. 

~~~~~ 

Gage walked down the hall from the elevator towards Tammy Eastman's room and identified himself to the guard at the door. Rapping lightly on the door he let himself in. 

"Tammy Eastman?" Gage asked as he approached the bed. 

"Yes," she hesitated a moment remembering where she knew Gage from. "You were with the lady Ranger at my apartment?" she questioned. 

"Yes my partner, Ranger Cooke, I'm Ranger Gage," Gage replied. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better thank you," she replied. "You were called away the other day," she commented trying to remember what the other Ranger had told her, "Something about your son having an accident?" 

"It was a little more then that," Gage revealed to her. "Mine and Ranger Cooke's children go to your son David's school. It seems that David tried to bully my daughter and they got into a fight that ended with Piper getting a black eye and David a bloody nose." 

"That's when I tried to contact the school to find out if David was all right. The school contacted my X-husband John and he sent his associates to warn me to stay away from the school," Tammy explained to Gage. "I told them John wasn't running me any more and that is when Darnell pulled the gun and I made a grab for it. Well you know the rest," she finished. 

"Tammy there is a little more to things then that. My son was lured off the school property, beaten by three older kids, told to make his sister do what David Stewart said or his mother would be severally beaten." 

"Oh my God," Tammy cried out tears springing to her eyes. "That isn't David talking that's his father. David was the sweetest little boy that you would ever want to meet… John is making him into a monster just like he is." Tammy was sobbing uncontrollably Gage grabbed a handful of tissues and pressed them into her hand. 

The woman finally composed herself enough for Gage to ask her if she thought John would be capable of kidnapping a child to use against the parents. "That's his father Sam Clay's style," she retorted. "John told me once his father had taken a little girl to get the child's father to sign over a big track of land they wanted. He said the best part was just watching the power his father held over that man knowing the fear for his daughter would make him do anything." 

"Any idea where John or Sam might keep someone's daughter who they were leaning on?" Gage asked out right. 

"Not really but I do know that it would be some place close by. John had really thought it was funny when he had told me the story. He had said the child was right under his nose but out of his reach." 

Gage thought about what Tammy had said for a moment then thanked her and said good-bye. 

"Ranger Gage," she called as he reached for the door. Gage stopped and turned to face her. "Are you going to put John away?" 

"That's what we hope to do." 

"Me too I want my son back." 

~~~~~ 

Walker and Trivette were waiting for Gage they had, had very little luck with Melissa Anne. She had told them that these two men had grabbed Angela that she had fought with them but they had picked her up and ran. Melissa had run after them she screamed out and one of them had grabbed her too. They had drove for a little while then Angela was taken from the SUV to another vehicle and that was the last she had seen her. 

Gage quickly told them what he had learnt from Tammy Eastman. Walker stood silently listening as he spoke his mind unable to pinpoint the place that would be right under his nose. 

"Trivette are we still set up for Sydney to go in tomorrow?" he suddenly asked. 

"Ready when ever you are," Trivette replied as Gage shifted feet. 

"Let's go as planned she might be able to get a line on where Angela is being held," Walker instructed. "Gage make sure you can hear her every minute she is in that building." 

"Have no fear of that," Gage told him. 

"Ranger Walker," a nurse was approaching them, "there is a call for you at the nurse's station." 

Walker followed her and she reached over the desk to pick the phone up and hand it too him. Taking it from her he identified himself both Gage and Trivette watched his face pale. 

"What is it?" Trivette was asking as his partner slammed the phone on the desk. 

"They've gone after Alex!"

TBC... 


	7. To Save Our Own

_Chapter 7 _

_To Save Our Own_

Gage was frantically dialling Syd as he raced with Walker and Trivette to the vehicles. It had been an anonymous voice on the phone who had called Walker sinisterly saying, _"Walker it will soon be your turn to face us just like your wife is going to." _The line had then gone dead and Walker slammed the phone down. He had tried to dial Alex's phone but got her voice mail, Trivette was dialling dispatch to find out the status of the patrol car that was suppose to be following them and looking out for them and Gage was calling his wife. 

"Syd have Alex and Gordon left?" he asked slowing to listen to her. 

"About fifteen minutes ago they collected Danny and headed towards home. Gage what's wrong?" 

"Walker just received a threat on Alex's life and can't raise her on her phone," Gage quickly explained. 

"Her phone is here she forgot it and I just flipped it off when I found it." 

"Thanks Honey I'll call when I know something," Gage told her hanging up running to catch up to his bosses. "Walker," Gage shouted, "Alex left her phone at our place does Gordon have his?" 

Once again Walker was dialling his phone as Trivette hung up his explaining he had got through to the officers following them that they were about half way there and not seen any trouble yet. 

"Gordon," Walker barked into the phone, "Everything all right?" 

"We're all fine. Any news?" Cahill answered. 

"There's been a threat on Alex's life. I'm going to send reinforcements out to the ranch until I can think of a safer place for you to stay," Walker began to explain. 

"It has been clear sailing here…" Gordon's voice began to drift off as soon as the words left his mouth drowned out by a loud roaring sound. Alex and her father a like had leaned forward looking skyward through the windshield at a helicopter that was suddenly almost on top of them. It by passed them and was hovering almost atop the police car behind them. "What the…" Gordon uttered into the phone which was still at his ear. 

"What is it?" Walker was shouting into the phone the sound of the helicopter coming through on the open line. Before he could get an answer the sound of a loud explosion and Alex's scream could be heard then the line went dead. 

All three rangers stared at each other for a moment the sound of the explosion so loud that Trivette and Gage were able to hear it. Piling into Walker's truck they took off in the direction of the ranch. 

~~~~~ 

"What the…" Gordon was saying as looked in the rear view mirror of the car at the scene behind them. Alex had turned around in her seat too. 

"What is it Mom?" Danny was asking. Before she could even say that she didn't know some sort of missile was fired from the helicopter blowing the police car and its occupants into pieces. 

Alex screamed out in fright Gordon dropping the phone had stamped on the gas peddle as hard as he could. "Hang on everyone," his frantic voice shouted. The car shot down the road the helicopter quickly turning to give chase. 

They rounded a bend in the road and headed into a short tunnel that allowed three train tracks to pass over head. As they disappeared inside Gordon stomped on the brake almost bringing the car sideways in the road."Get out Alex," her father shouted, "Get Danny and get out." 

"Daddy no," Alex cried out. 

Her father cut her short, "Alex get out now," he shouted at her again reaching across her and opening her door. "Get out and take care of Danny." 

Leaning across the seat with tears in her eyes she kissed her father and got out of the car. Opening the back door she grabbed her son out of the car Gordon once again flooring it. Alex watched for a moment and turning with Danny's hand in hers they ran back to the entrance of the tunnel. Suddenly there was a loud explosion, Alex and Danny paused for a moment never looking back. With tears streaming down both their faces they kept running out of the tunnel and to the side of the road to take cover in the trees. 

Sydney was the first on the scene, Alex could see her speeding up to them and stepped into the open to flag her down still holding tight to Danny's hand. 

"Alex what happened," Syd cried out jumping out of the car and going to her. 

"They attacked us,"Alex sobbed letting Sydney put her arms around her, "and Daddy is gone." 

Walker was speeding up to a screeching stop, out of the truck in seconds taking his wife and son in his arms. 

"Gage Trivette," Sydney quietly called, "she said Gordon is gone." 

Both Jimmy and Gage ran to the other side of the tunnel to see Gordon's car in flames the black smoke billowing skyward. Sydney was behind them as they raced to where they could see a body laying on the road. All though not recognizable all three rangers knew it was Gordon Cahill that lay there. Trivette leaned down to check for a pulse that just wasn't there. 

Slowly they walked back through the tunnel to where Walker still stood with his wife and son. Catching sight of them the senior ranger looked hopefully at his friends watching his partner shake his head no. 

"Trivette," Walker called out to his partner, "I want the media to report that ADA Alex Cahill Walker along with her son and her father lost their lives today in this attack. Gage get Sydney out of here I don't want anyone knowing she is a Ranger when she reports at Stewart Accountants tomorrow." 

Gage nodded his head as Sydney went to Alex putting her arm around her in a hug once more. "My heart is with you Alex, if there is anything that will lead to Angela I'll find it," she promised her friend. 

"Thanks Sydney I know you will." 

Gage put his arm around his partner walking to her car he opened the door and she silently slid into the seat. Going around to the other side he got in behind the wheel and headed for home. Half way there Gage broke the silence that was hanging between them. "Syd I… this assignment," he finally got out. 

"Gage this whole thing has me unnerved too. I'll be on my guard, but you know as well as me that none of us are going to be safe until we stop Stewart," Syd reasoned with her husband. 

"Gage this whole thing has me unnerved too. I'll be on my guard, but you know as well as me that none of us are going to be safe until we stop Stewart," Syd reasoned with her husband. 

Bringing the car to a stop in the driveway both partners sat quietly staring ahead until a car pulled in behind them. "It's Fred Carter," Gage stated glancing in the rear view mirror at the figure getting out of the car. Opening the car doors both he and Syd emerged to greet Erica's father. 

"Jimmy called me and told me what happened," he began. "He asked me to come and get Erica and the kids and take them home. He said one of the police cars would follow us and stand guard until he got there." 

"You guys go on in the house," Gage told them, "and I'll go make sure things are arranged with the officers."They had two radio cars sitting in front of their house and Gage was sure they were going to be the talk of the neighbourhood again. By the time he came inside Erica and the kids were ready to go. Like he and Sydney Erica had been quite shaken by the news about Gordon, she leaned heavily against her own father as she promised Syd they would call the second they were in the door at home. 

"Mom Dad did you find Angela?" 

Sydney and Gage turned to find Chris standing there Piper by his side and Cat pushing her way between them. 

"Not quite yet," Gage slowly started to tell them. "Why don't we all go and sit down for a minute?" 

"What's wrong Dad?" Chris asked feeling his Dad's arm go around him as Syd picked up Cat and placed her arm around Piper. 

"We had a set back today Danny, Aunt Alex and Grandpa Gordon had a misshape," Gage continued to tell them. "Aunt Alex and Danny are going to be all right and Uncle Walker is with them tonight." 

"What about Grandpa Gordon?" Chris questioned like his mother not missing anything. 

Gage could feel Sydney reach for his hand and gently squeeze it. They had never had the task of dealing with the death of someone the children knew and loved. He cleared his throat and began again. "Grandpa Gordon was hurt pretty bad in the accident. He made it so Danny and Aunt Alex wouldn't get hurt or worse but he couldn't save himself." 

"So we'll never get to see him again?" Piper asked sitting very wide eyed as Chris stared straight ahead. 

"I'm afraid not Honey," Sydney told her the same time setting a squirming Cat on the floor to play with some of the toys that were strewn there. 

"Angela is going to be so sad when she finds out," Piper spoke what was on her mind. 

Chris stood up and headed out of the room. "Chris," Gage called to him and he paused in the doorway. 

"I'm going to my room Dad," he quietly replied and continued walking. 

"Daddy look," Cat was standing in front of Gage now with her doll whose face she had coloured blue with a marker. 

"Cat honey why don't you and Piper come with me and help with supper?" Syd was asking. 

Cat immediately dropped the doll and turned her attention to Syd chanting out, "Supper, supper." 

"Okay Mom," Piper agreed to not really sure how she felt about the news she had just heard. 

Getting up Sydney shot Gage a small smile and ushered the girls into the kitchen. Taking a deep breath Gage got up and headed for Chris' room. He knocked lightly on the door and let himself in. Chris had climbed to his bed on the top bunk sitting at the end holding his ball and glove. He would have been slapping the ball in it if he hadn't had a cast on one arm. 

"Mind if I join you?" Gage asked. 

"Okay Dad," Chris acknowledged still not moving. Once Gage got up top he realized it was probably not such a good idea because he had to crouch so his head wasn't hitting the ceiling. 

Reaching out he let his hand rest on Chris' shoulder before he spoke. "Chris if you want to talk about things you know that I'm willing to listen." Chris sat quiet so Gage began again, "I know this has been a very bad week for all of us…" 

"Dad why are all these bad things happening?" Chris sobbed letting his father's arms go around him and hold him close. 

"Chris I honestly don't have an answer for you," Gage told him leaning back on the bed taking Chris with him. "I do know that things happen for a reason, we don't always know that reason and some times we just have to accept that." 

"It's not fair Dad," Chris quietly cried clutching tightly to Gage with his good hand as he lay in the crook of his arm his head resting on his Dad's chest. 

"I know it seems that way," Gage agreed gently kissing the top of his son's head. "Things will get better though, they won't be the same but they will get better. We are going to find Angela and bring her home…" 

"But what if something bad has all ready happened to her," Chris cried out. 

"Shh Chris we can't think that way we have to believe that we will find Angela and that we will catch the people who did this," Gage soothed gently rubbing Chris' back as he spoke. 

Chris lay quietly listening to his Dad's heart beat thinking about everything that had happened trying to make sense of it in his own way. Finally his dark eyes closed and he fell into slumber. 

Gage quietly sighed listening to his son's regular breathing knowing that he had fallen asleep. He found his own thoughts drifting to all the events that had brought them to this point. Chris moved restlessly in his sleep clutching tighter to him, he found his own arms drawing him closer his own eyes closing. 

That is where Sydney found the two of them when she went to get them for supper. She pulled the comforter from the bottom of the bed and covered them both deciding she would feed the girls now and fix them something later. 

_An Undisclosed Safehouse _

Walker emerged from the bedroom of the safehouse he had arranged for Alex and Danny to stay until they had Angela home and were all safe. His wife and son were finally resting comfortably both of them had clung to him in tears the terror of what had happened so very fresh in their minds. 

"I'm going to take off home if you don't need me for anything more tonight," Trivette was saying to him. 

"Sorry Trivette," he replied absently. 

"Walker are you all right?" Trivette asked his partner. It was times like this that Trivette really missed Big Dog. Besides Alex CD Parker was one of the few people that knew just the right things to say to help his partner through times like this. 

"When I get my little girl back and know my family is safe is when I'll be all right," he softly spoke his hand at the back of his neck rubbing it. "I keep remembering what Gage told us this afternoon after he spoke to Tammy Eastman, that she is right under our noses." 

Trivette's phone suddenly rang and he quickly pulled it to answer it, "Trivette." He listened for only a moment before he began shouting, "Who is this? How did you get this number?" The line went dead. 

Lowering the phone from his ear he stared blankly at his partner for a moment before speaking. "It was a message for you. They said to give you their condolences they would be in touch how to save your daughter." 

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Danny was suddenly crying out for Walker. 

"Trivette go home and call me from there," he told his friend as he ran to comfort his son and wife once more. 

Alex was sitting up holding Danny in her arms but there was no consoling the child until he was in his father's arms. Once more he was holding his wife and son as they clung to him taking refuge in his strength.

"Are you sure they can't get us Dad?" Danny asked the tears flowing down his face once again as they were his mother's. 

"Quite sure Danny I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Mom," Walker told his trembling son. 

"I wish Grandpa and Angela were here," he softly cried as he remembered what had happened that horrible afternoon. 

Walker's eyes went to his wife watching her wipe more tears from her face before hugging their son to her. Walker's arm went around Alex too feeling her shake as she fought off the sobs that threatened to rack her body once again. 

Finally they were able to feel Danny relax against them and slipping their arms from beneath them got up from the bed where he slept. Quietly exiting the room Walker put his arms around Alex holding her while all the pain and sorrow of the day's events that she had been holding back were finally released. 

"Of all the people we have captured and prosecuted I have never hated anyone more then John Stewart," Alex solemnly whispered out in anguish to her husband. Walker felt his own heart heavy knowing how much his family was suffering, how dearly they were paying for one family's twisted revenge. 

The phone rang Walker knew it would be Trivette picking it up he quietly said, "hello," into the receiver. They talked for a few minutes before Walker lay the phone down again knowing how critical it was to keep communication to a minimal. 

"Walker?" Alex quietly asked. 

He answered her by gently kissing her brow and pulling her closer. 

"You are going to bring Angela home to us aren't you?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Alex I'm going to do every thing in my power to bring our daughter back to you," he firmly told her as he vowed to himself, "Even if it takes my life." 

TBC... 

_ _


	8. A Time For Justice

_Chapter 8 _

_A Time For Justice_

"Cynthia Masters is her name sir," John Stewart's associate, Mike Hill, was filling the boss in on the new employees. "According to her bio she graduated third in her class…" he continued looking up to find that Stewart was paying him no attention instead he had his eyes fixed on Miss Masters. 

"I want to meet her," Stewart smiled to himself wondering how far Cynthia Masters was willing to go to climb up the company ladder. 

"Right away John," Hill replied watching for a moment as Stewart walked down the hall to his office. Turning he called out to the petite dark haired woman who was picking up a bunch of file folders. "Miss Masters could you set that down for a moment and come this way? Mr. Stewart would like to meet you." 

Setting the folders down Cynthia whispered softly for her wire to pick up, "Show time." 

"No chances Syd," she heard Gage's voice come back over the earpiece. 

"Yes Sir," Gage heard her reply knowing it was to Hill not him. He thought about that morning as she fussed with the kids at breakfast smiling slightly remembering how great her legs looked in that short skirt she was wearing. He was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Stewart ask her, "Cynthia is it?" 

"Yes Cynthia," Syd smiled stretching out her hand to shake her new boss' hand. 

"That will be all Mike," Stewart dismissed Hill without taking his eyes off of Sydney. Mike Hill took his leave thinking to himself he would be running this company by now if he wore a skirt. 

"Your bio is pretty impressive Cynthia," Stewart continued still holding her hand. 

"Thank you Mr. Stewa…" 

"John is fine." 

"John," Gage heard Syd correct herself. "I really hope that I can have a chance to prove myself to you and the firm." 

"I'm sure that is not going to be a problem. I was wondering I have a business lunch today that I would like you to sit in on see how we handle some of our clients, be my guest and maybe we'll get to know each other a little better." 

"Sounds like Stewart has the hots for Ranger Cooke," Ranger Matt Sumner on loan from Company C commented as he too listened in on the wiretap. He sat beside Gage in Sydney's spot in the car. 

"Yeah," Gage grunted not interested in small talk. 

Sumner sat silently listening once more; his mind began to wander to what he knew about the Company B Rangers. He knew they were a tight knit group who had worked together for years under the direction of Ranger Cordell Walker who had become quite a legend for his work as a Ranger. His partner Ranger James Trivette, they had been together close to twenty years, loyal, as the day was long and just as capable. Then there was Ranger Gage, his partner and wife Ranger Cooke. Their reputation preceded them as well. Gage was hand picked by Walker to become part of his team and he brought his partner Ranger Cooke with him. Both had received commendations for their undercover work. Matt Sumner thought himself pretty lucky to have the chance to work with Cooke and Gage to be able to see first hand how they got things done. 

Gage's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Trivette, not much yet Syd got herself invited to lunch with Stewart." He paused for a moment listening before answering, "Keep us posted and I'll do the same." 

"Any news on Ranger Walker's daughter?" Sumner asked. 

"Nothing yet," was Gage's short reply as he concentrated on his wife again. 

Once more Sumner fell silent thinking to himself probably his wife was the only one who could stand to work with him. 

"Gage," Syd's voice came across the wire, "I'm going to check out the rest of the office a little." 

"All right Syd," he briefly answered her as well. 

_Ranger Headquarters_

Walker sat at his desk willing himself not to pick up the phone and call Alex. Trivette was down getting the report on the SUV that had been reported stolen just hours before Angela and Melissa were taken. A patrol car had come across the vehicle the front end smashed up and abandoned not far from where Melissa had been tossed out. Forensics had worked over time to see what they could find out. 

Again his mind went to Alex and Danny. Alex was putting on a brave front a lesser woman would have crumbled under the circumstances. He had gotten up early this morning unable to sleep. Their son was curled up between them restlessly sleeping from exhaustion. He had gently kissed the boy's head, and then reached to caress his wife's cheek. She had opened her eyes and caught his hand in hers holding tightly hoping to hear, "it's a dream go back to sleep." Instead he had told her he had to go moving to get out of the bed. 

"Walker," she softly called throwing back the covers and coming round to his side of the bed. "I know you will find her," she whispered her arms going around him to pull herself against his hard frame. "I need you to come back safe too." 

He had bent his head slightly crushing his lips against hers, holding her, never loving anyone more. He whispered too, "I love you Alex, look after our son." He moved out of her embrace and left without looking back. 

"Walker she was in the SUV. They got a definite thumb print," Trivette's words jarred him to attention. 

"And it was definitely Stewart's SUV stolen or not?" 

"Most definitely," Trivette replied. 

Walker reached for his hat with every intention of paying a call on John Stewart only stopped by his phone ringing. He stared down at it for a moment watching as his partner set the trace in motion. Trivette nodded his head and he picked up the phone. "Walker," he growled. 

_"When you have that gravestone carved make sure your name is on it cause you'll want to die when you find out what I have in store for your daughter." _ The phone went dead he looked to Trivette knowing that they didn't have time to trace it but having to be sure all the same. With all the fury that possessed him he slammed the phone down. 

"We have to get to Angela now Trivette before something happens to her," Walker's voice had become low as he spoke through gritted teeth. 

He was half way down the hall before Trivette caught his arm, "Walker you better then anyone know this isn't the way." 

"When it's one of your children Trivette then you can tell me this isn't the way." 

Trivette stood his ground his hand still around the hard muscle of Walker's arm holding tight. "Walker charging into John Stewart's offices and beating him until he is black and blue isn't going to get Angela back. It will just end up with her father in jail not out looking for her where he belongs." 

"Damn it Trivette I've never been at such a loss… when this is over I'm really considering calling it quits." 

"There'll be lots of time for those kind of decisions when Angela is home and Stewart is in jail," Trivette told his old friend putting an arm around his shoulder. "Come on let's get back at it." 

_Offices of the Stewart Accounting Firm_

Sydney moved down the hallway under the guise of needing a few office supplies when suddenly there was a commotion at the reception area. Syd stepped back into a doorway to watch what was going on immediately recognizing the older gentleman causing the excitement. "Gage," she hissed into the wire, "Sam Clay just came in and is demanding to see John." 

"Syd be careful what you do. 

"Francis you aren't worried about me after all this time are you?" she sweetly asked hearing the new ranger chuckling in the background. 

"Sydney." 

"He's going into Stewart's office," she stated walking down the hall to where the door hadn't been closed completely. 

"You take that Walker brat out to his ranch and hang her off the front porch where he can see her when he comes tearing up to save her," Clay was ordering his son. "Do it yourself John I want no slip ups." 

"Can I help you with something?" Mike Hill asked coming up behind her. 

Turning she smiled sweetly and retorted, "Just wondering if that was going to be who was joining us for lunch." 

"The boss may have eyes for you Miss Masters but you still need to pull your weight around here," Hill warned her. 

"And what makes you think I'm not?" She asked dismissing him and walking back down the hall. 

"She's good," Sumner commented as he and Gage listened to her. 

"Yeah she's good," Gage half smiled he knew she had made the recovery but something just wasn't sitting right with him. He pulled his phone and began dialing Trivette's number. 

Syd had moved away from Stewart's office and Mike Hill. If he hadn't interrupted her she would have heard Stewart's phone ring and she would have heard enough of the conversation to know that the call was informing him that she was a Texas Ranger. 

Stepping out of his office he looked down the hall just in time to catch Syd retreating into her office. "Cynthia can I see you for a moment?" 

"Certainly John," Gage could hear his wife speaking once more. 

"Can you walk with me?" 

"Sure what is it I can do for you?" Syd questioned. 

"Where's he taking you Syd?" She could hear Gage asking her saying to Trivette at the same time, "I got to go something is up with Syd." In the same breath he ordered his rookie partner, "Be ready to move." 

"I've got something to show you right in here," John smiled opening the door to a vacant office moving back so Sydney could see inside. 

"Aunt Sydney," came the distinct little voice of Angela Walker. Gage recognized her immediately followed by a loud thud the butt end of Stewart's gun being brought down on the back of Syd's head and her falling forward to the floor. 

"Call it in," Gage was shouting as he jumped from the car and headed inside. 

_Headquarters_

"He hung up I think Syd has been made," Trivette relayed to his partner. Walker was all ready standing heading to the door. "Wait up," Trivette called going after him. "Walker we have to let Gage handle this we have to get to the ranch they are taking Angela out to the ranch. Sydney heard them planning it before they caught her. 

Knowing he had to go to his daughter's aid, that Sydney and Gage would want it that way he nodded his head he and Trivette heading to his truck. "Trivette was repeating the words that Gage had told him, "You take that Walker brat out to his ranch and hang her off the front porch where he can see her when he comes tearing up to save her." 

Walker's foot leaned a little harder on the gas peddle with each word that Trivette told him fear for his daughter's life welling up from within. He closed his eyes, as he pulled in the lane to open them a moment later and sigh in relief that Angela wasn't hanging there dead. 

"Trivette open the barn door and I'll move this out of sight," Walker ordered Trivette jumping out to do as he was asked. 

With that done both men took up positions to wait. 

_Stewart Accounting Firm_

Officer Tom Hamilton was rushing towards the doors of the building that housed Stewart Accounting. "Gage what's up the call just came over the radio?" 

"Syd's inside at Stewart Accounting with Angela Walker and we need to get them out," Gage called back over his shoulder catching sight of Sumner and beckoning him to a side entrance. 

As the elevator carried them to the sixteenth floor Gage's phone began to ring. "Yeah," he loudly called into the receiver his mind fixed only on finding Syd and Angela. 

"_Big mistake getting involved with Ranger Walker's affairs now your pretty little Ranger wife is going to have to suffer the same fate as Walker's daughter."_

"If you hurt…" the line had gone dead and Gage cussed under his breath. 

The elevator doors opened and Gage went right to reception. Flashing his badge he demanded to see John Stewart. 

"Mr. Stewart isn't in his office right at the moment if you would like to leave your name…" Gage was all ready heading down the hall towards Stewart's office while Tom Hamilton headed the opposite direction down the hall. "Sir you can't go in there," the receptionist was calling as she chased after him. 

"My badge says different," Gage told her Ranger Sumner joining him. Pushing open the doors to his office Gage came face to face with Sam Clay. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Clay demanded coming to his feet. 

"Texas Rangers and we're looking for John Stewart," Gage announced standing right in front of the old man whose body guards had now stood as well. 

"He stepped out for a minute," Clay told him his stare even with Gage's. "He won't be long he knows better then to keep me waiting." 

"He'd better know not to mess with the Rangers either," Gage told him his stare just as even. 

"Nothing down here Gage," Tom Hamilton told him coming to the office door. "No sign of Sydney, Angela or John Stewart." 

"I want a complete search of this building," Gage was giving orders, "Ranger Cooke was in this building and these offices before I lost communication with her." Taking Tom aside Gage added, "Keep an eye on Sam Clay and make sure it doesn't go to far." 

"You think the old man is involved?" Tom asked. 

"I'll know better when I talk to Syd," he simply replied. 

Tom nodded his head and moved off. Gage grabbed his phone from his pocket the same time calling for Sumner. "I want you to watch Office Hamilton I want to know what he is really up too." 

"You got it Ranger Gage," Sumner agreed. 

Gage heard his phone connect and he directed his attention to Trivette, "They aren't here Trivette I'm doing a sweep of the whole building but my bet is they are coming towards you guys." He then told Trivette about the phone call he had gotten threatening that Syd was going to be killed like Angela cause they were helping Walker." 

"Thanks for the tip Gage I'll alert Walker and we'll be ready for them," Trivette told him. 

Trivette had hardly hung up that Gage's phone was ringing again. "Gage," he said. 

"Ranger Gage, I'm in the parking garage. Hamilton is helping Sam Clay into his car and sending him on his way. John Stewart is down here talking to them do you want me to stop him?" 

"No I'm on my way down wait till I get there understand Sumner." 

"Yes Ranger," Sumner agreed disappointed thinking that Gage didn't trust him. The three men talked for a few minutes more before Hamilton closed the door of Clay's car and his driver began to pull out. 

Turning both Stewart and Hamilton walked over to the service elevator and waited for it to open. Four more men emerged with Sydney and Angela. One of the men was holding tightly to Angela, while a second held tight to Sydney a gun pointing at her head. 

"Ranger Cooke," Tom Hamilton smiled at her, "Not as smart a Ranger as you thought you were. In fact you and your not so smart Ranger husband couldn't even prevent your son from a not so random beating." 

Flames of hate began to smolder in Sydney's eyes as the pieces began to fall into place. A fellow officer had betrayed them, someone they had called friend had their son intentionally hurt. Now he was going to be party to her and Angela's death." 

"Enough get them in the van before someone sees them," Stewart was taking charge. They were ushered over to a black van and told to get in. 

"Where are you taking us?" Angela suddenly cried out. 

Stewart was loosing patience this was the last thing he wanted to be involved in. Coming up to Angela he yelled at her to shut up striking her hard across the face and she cried out in pain. "We're giving you back to your Daddy." 

"Leave her alone," Sydney screamed out trying to pull away and go to the child. The man holding her tightened his arm around her neck almost choking her his gun pressing up under her chin. 

"You want some of that too Ranger?" Stewart asked walking right in front of her. Sydney said nothing she just stared coldly at the man. "Now get in the van," Stewart ordered again and everyone complied. Stewart got behind the wheel and started the vehicle. 

"Come on Ranger Gage where are you?" Sumner was mumbling to himself feeling helpless to do anything the van starting to move out. 

"Get in," Gage shouted coming up behind the rookie in his car barely stopping for him to do so. 

"They've got Ranger Cooke and Angela," Sumner shouted back as he jumped in and Gage took off after them. 

"I saw," Gage interrupted his mind solely on his wife and Angela, "Get Trivette on the phone and tell him we are heading their way and are about thirty minutes out. Let him know about Tom Hamilton." 

_Walker Ranch _

The van boldly drove in the lane at the ranch as close to the house as possible before pulling to a stop. Gage had pulled off at the side of the road both he and Sumner getting out making their way on foot. 

Angela and Sydney had been made to climb out of the van and a noose placed around each of their necks. "Get up to the front porch," Stewart was barking orders again. Sydney took Angela's hand and walked with her to the porch and up the stairs. The ropes that were around their necks were strung through the fretwork at the porches ceiling. Syd knew what they were doing having eaves dropped on them earlier she looked frantically around for a means of escape. Being out numbered six men with guns to her and Angela she knew it was next to impossible. 

One of the men grabbed up Angela and set her on the railing leaving her teetering up there while Hamilton turned to Syd. "Climb up there and join her Sydney," he told her leveling his gun at Angela. Grabbing the post Syd pulled herself up on the rail to teeter there with Angela. 

"Stewart let her go she's just a kid," Sydney tried to plead with the man, maybe buy them a little more time. She turned sideways to be able to face him a little better. 

"You know Mrs. Gage I'm going to enjoy watching you hang by your neck until you die," Stewart laughed the same time as Syd caught sight of Gage. 

"You think so?" she asked bringing her foot up to kick Stewart square in the face. 

"Push her off there," Stewart screamed his hand going to his bloody nose. 

Before Syd could react Tom Hamilton had given her a shove and she now dangled feet kicking at the end of the rope her hands clawing frantically trying to yank the noose from her neck. She could hear Angela frantically screaming out to her over and over, "Aunt Sydney, Aunt Sydney" and then Stewart's words again, "The brat too." 

Her eyes were closing her struggling less and less as she whispered out, "Gage." 

"Hang on Syd," Gage shouted out racing to her leaving Sumner to use his fighting skills. Putting both of his arms around her legs he lifted her up relieving some of the pressure that was cutting off her airflow. 

"Gage," she was trying to speak once more grabbing at the rope around her neck pulling it loose and over her head. 

"Shh, take it easy," Gage was telling her. 

"Gage… Tom Hamilton… had Chris… beaten… don't let him get away," she gasped out. "I'm fine go." 

Her feet were both on the ground and she leaned against the porch's post. Angela had gotten the rope from around her neck and scrambled down to where Sydney was. Syd put both arms around the sobbing child and held her tight. She felt Gage's lips brush her cheek before going to do his job. 

Stewart had made a dash towards the van he had arrived in Walker swooped down on him before he got half way across the yard. He got a few punches off that Walker easily blocked. Two moves later Walker had the man on the ground relentless pounding on him wanting to beat the life out of him. 

"Walker, Walker," he could hear Trivette yelling at him but it didn't matter his fists kept hammering there mark. "Walker don't do this," Trivette tried again pulling on his arm trying to make him stop, "Walker don't do this Angela is here she needs you Walker." 

Trivette finally got through to him and he pulled himself up leaving John Stewart to his partner. Turning he went to find Angela she was standing with Sydney, when she saw her Dad walking towards her she ran to his waiting arms. 

Syd turned to give chase after Hamilton Sumner a step behind her. Tom had headed on foot towards the road hoping to be able to take Gage's car. Gage was too quick for him and had tackled him half way down the laneway. Both men were pretty evenly matched and both had come up ready for a fight. Hamilton had just delivered a blow to Gage's face as Syd and Sumner made it to where they were. Feeling pretty cocky Hamilton called out, "What's the matter Gage need Syd and the new Ranger to fight your fights. 

Syd's foot came up into Hamilton's gut, "We just want you to know how Chris felt when you set three on him," she spat out at him. Coming behind him Sumner easily pinned Tom's arms behind him while Gage's fist shot out into his face. He slumped forward and Sumner dropped him to the ground to put the cuffs on him 

Grabbing hold of his hair Sydney pulled Tom's face up so she could they could look into his eyes. "Sumner you may not want to see what is going to happen here," Gage warned the new ranger. 

"I'm not scared of you two," Hamilton began to laugh even in his predicament. 

"I'm staying," Sumner replied, "I want to be part of this team. 

"Suit yourself," Sydney calmly told him returning her focus to Hamilton. "You know Tom it's not bad enough that you thought you could hang me, but you were going to hang a little girl too." 

Gage had yanked him to his feet taking his turn to look into his face. "You've been in our house, you know our kids, you know Chris yet you still thought it was all right to have him beaten unconscious and have his arm broken." Gage drove his fist into Hamilton's middle as he spoke. 

Hamilton sagged forward gasping for breath allowing Syd to grab his hair again yanking his head up. "But you are going to make it up to Chris right now," Sydney added, "Or so help me I'll beat what we want out of you myself." 

"You don't scare me Cooke," he slurred out. 

"Give me your gun Gage," Syd asked holding out her hand for him to lay it in. 

"Syd…" 

"Gage," Syd insisted as Sumner shifted his weight from leg to leg. 

Pulling his gun from its hollister he handed it to his wife and she flipped the safety off and addressed Hamilton, "Tom you are going to tell us why you betrayed us aren't you?" 

"Always the high and mighty aren't you Syd?" Hamilton hollered back at her, "The standings were close but you had that edge you knew they were looking to bring in a few women to the rangers and you took the opportunity to beat out who was really deserving. It's your fault I washed out. You let me out of these cuffs and I'll show you who should have been cut." 

"Take the cuffs off him Gage," Sydney stared at Hamilton as she spoke handing Gage back his gun. 

"Syd you have nothing to prove to him," Gage started to say. 

"No just to myself cut him loose." 

Gage looked at his wife for a moment and then Hamilton who had let a grin come across his face. He nodded at Sumner who took a step forward and fumbling slightly with the keys unlocked the cuffs. 

Hamilton rubbed his wrists the grin on his face widening before he spoke, "I'm going to enjoy this Ranger Cooke I've wanted to whip your butt for a very long time." 

Standing slightly behind his wife Gage softly spoke, "I've sparred with him before he's a lefty." 

Sydney nodded in acknowledgement taking a step forward. 

"I'm going to enjoy this," Hamilton chided her throwing a punch at her that she easily blocked. He laughed jeering at her, "Oh you're good Ranger Cooke." 

Her foot came up catching him in the chest knocking him slightly back. Angered Hamilton came charging at her his fist plowing into her face. She shook it off quickly spinning and once again hitting her opponent with her foot square in the back sending him sprawling. 

Hamilton was up again fast once more charging Syd catching her in the middle taking her to the ground with him. Gage made a move towards the two of them catching himself and stopping short. Again her legs went into action vaulting herself sideways she threw Hamilton off her quickly turning the tables, driving her fist into his face before getting back on her feet. 

"You little…" Hamilton mumbled he was loosing his cool as he pulled himself to his feet but not fast enough. Syd had brought her foot up hard into his face not once but twice and he lay unmoving sprawled on his back. 

"Look after him Sumner," Gage called going to Syd who was bent slightly her hands resting against her legs as she caught her breath. "Good fight Honey," her partner praised her. 

Sumner had the cuffs back on Hamilton and was dragging him to his feet. Syd caught sight of him and with Gage by her side walked over to him. "That's just one of the reasons you washed out Hamilton," she told him before giving him warning. "Go near my family again and you won't be as lucky." 

They watched as Sumner dragged Tom Hamilton away before Gage took her in his arms to pull her against him. "All right tough ranger lets go find some ice for your eye," he teased her. 

"Yeah I just want to finish this up and go hug our kids," she whispered a tear running down her cheek her arms hugging Gage to her. Remaining silent Gage held his wife close for a few moments more before heading back. A quiet relief was washing over them knowing that this case was coming to an end. 

_The Safehouse_

Even though Walker had called to tell her that he had found Angela Alex still stood anxiously at the window waiting for them. 

"Are Dad and Angela almost here?" Danny asked he too stood at the window holding his mother's hand. 

"Almost Dad told me they were on there way when he called," she was telling him as suddenly she caught sight of the familiar truck that belonged to her husband. Danny was all ready racing to the door shouting, "they're here, they're here." Alex stood motionless a lump forming in her throat tears springing to her eyes. 

The truck came to a stop and she walked to the door pushing it open, coming out on the front porch watching as her husband helped their little girl out and her brother ran to her hugging her. Angela's eyes caught sight of her mother and began running to her. Alex opened her arms wide to catch her daughter in her arms tightly holding her as both she and Angela cried. 

Walker had his arm around Danny as they walked to the where the girls were. Helping Alex to her feet he embraced them all softly saying to his wife, "lets go home." __

_Jimmy and Erica Trivette's Home_

Gage pulled their car in behind Jimmy's as they followed him to his house to pick up their children. It had taken a couple of hours more to question and process everyone before the Gages and Trivette could head home to their families. 

Walker had put in for an immediate leave of absence wanting to be with his family to help them heal and to consider a few decisions he felt he needed to make. In his absence Jimmy Trivette would be taking on the role of senior ranger. After a short discussion with Gage and Sydney on Matt Sumner's performance he had been asked to stay on with Company B. 

Smiling to himself Gage thought about Sumner who had pulled him aside to ask what his partner had intended to do with that gun. He had with a straight face replied, "usually she just threatens the suspect but today she was pretty mad he tried to hang her. Today she may have just shot him." Gage's smile grew a little wider thinking of the expression on Matt's face as he had turned and left him standing there. 

"What's so funny Francis?" 

"Nothing Syd I was just helping build up that tough ranger reputation that you like so much." 

"I don't even want to know," Syd replied thinking it was probably better she didn't know. Instead she opened the car door and went looking for the kids. 

_Three Months Later a Dallas Courtroom._

The Gages waited anxiously to hear the sentence that was to be handed down to John Stewart. Tom Hamilton had been sentenced a couple of weeks earlier to fifteen to twenty years for the part he had played in all of this. 

Tammy Eastman had slipped in beside Sydney and Gage, two months earlier custody for David had been given back to her and she had moved back to her parents home in Austin to give them all a new start. She had only come back today to make sure that John Stewart wouldn't be out anytime soon. 

Alex sat with Walker up front his arm around his wife as they waited too for the punishment to be fall John Stewart for the murder of her father Gordon Cahill and the police escort. 

The judge had entered the courtroom and Stewart was asked to rise. He had never pleaded guilty to any of the charges but instead had stood quietly by as he was accused and found guilty of three counts of conspiracy to commit murder and two counts of kidnapping and attempted murder against Angela Walker and Ranger Sydney Cooke. 

"Mr. Stewart," the judge was saying, "It is felt that there may have been other co-conspirators but since you insist that you acted alone I have no choice but to hand down a sentence of life imprisonment." 

A loud murmur went up over the courtroom and the judge banged his gavel. Everyone one had been expecting the death penalty but the judge had felt that John Stewart was nothing more then the scapegoat. 

Sydney and Gage made their way up to where Alex, Walker and Trivette stood. "I'm just so glad it is over," Alex was saying as Walker's eyes met in a hard stare with Sam Clay's. 

"I felt the same way two weeks ago at Tom Hamilton's trial," Syd was agreeing. 

Clay had gotten up and Gage's eyes along with Trivette's were following him out of the courtroom. He stopped to speak to another man who Gage knew he recognized but wasn't sure from where. 

A moment later Sam Clay continued out of the courtroom and Jonas Blake, the man he had stopped to talk to, the man Gage thought he recognized stood and followed him out. 

The End 


End file.
